


Of course

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But also not, Christmas, Confessions, Does this even have a plot?, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oblivious, also new years eve, im crying this is so bad, they play with daichis brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 31,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21818848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Suga comes home for christmas break and realises some things back in japan.Like home maybe not being a place but a person. And that said person might feel the same
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is so bad and I don't like how I wrote them but I wanted to write at least one more Daisuga fic.  
> Who knows how long I'll still love them as much as I do right now ahah

Outside it's probably freezing. It had started snowing some time ago and Koushi is glad that he's not outside right now. Though he'd do anything if this stupid train would finally arrive at the right station and he could go outside and would finally be home.

It's not that he regrets going to Europe for a year before starting university but he misses home and the people there, even more than he had ever thought he would. But now he's finally going back. At least for one week.

The snow outside gets heavier and Koushi sinks deeper into his seat. His thoughts wander to Daichi. Of course they do. He feels like since he has left japan, his crush on Daichi had only gotten bigger and it's almost embarrassing how exciting and relieved he is that he'll see him soon.

Koushi still remembers how happy Daichi had sounded when Koushi had told him that he'd be in Japan during Christmas and Daichi's birthday. Koushi had been close to screaming how much he loved him back then. He sighs, relieved that he hasn't confessed. _Y_ _et_.

He looks at his phone, going through the last texts he had send and received. Daichi's _'_ _please be safe, you cant imagine how happy I am that you're coming back'_ still makes him smile.

It's been three hours since then and Koushi still wants to scream because Daichi has no right to be that cute and caring and it's also unfair how good he looks and how he probably has gotten even hotter since Koushi has seen him the last time.

The train arrives at some station. It's not his but he knows this one. Home isn't far. _Daichi_ isn't far. Maybe both are the same thing.

Koushi continues to stare out of the window until the train stops again and he realises that this was the last stop before he arrives.

He can't help but feel a bit nervous. He hates how he's thinking about Daichi again and how Daichi maybe has a girlfriend now and didn't tell him or maybe Daichi found new and better friends and is only meeting Koushi out of kindness.

It's nonsense. Koushi knows it nonsense. He's still nervous. Also scared. Scared that Daichi will find out about his feelings and distance himself.

Now he's just being stupid. Daichi is his best friend and even though he doesn't like him in that way, Daichi at least loves Koushi like a best friend. Koushi knows that.  
Daichi's amazing like that. Stupid Daichi.

He sighs and stands up to get his suitcase and put on his coat and scarf.

The train stops and he steps outside. He was right before. It's freezing and Koushi shivers immediately. He should hurry up and go home as fast as possible.

"Suga" someone yells behind him.

Daichi's running towards him. Of course he is. Only Daichi would be stupid enough to stand outside in the cold to pick up Koushi from the train station but it make something in Koushi feel so good that although he wants to look annoyed, he probably grins harder than he has in the past months.

Because Daichi's here to pick him up in the cold. Daichi, who he hasn't seen in person in months is now running just for him.

And he looks good. He looks so good and Koushi starts running too.  
It's sappy and the way to Daichi is really short so he only needs two steps but now he's standing in front of him and he looks so good.

And then Daichi's hugging him. Daichi's hugging him and Koushi wants to cry because he missed him so much, still misses him and a part of him still can't believe that he's standing right next to him now.

"Don't think I'll ever let you go" Daichi mutters into Koushi's hair and Koushi wants to reply that _he's_ the one who will never let him go.

Instead he says "You're the biggest idiot I know" his voice is shaking a bit but it's okay because Daichi's holding him a bit tighter and everything feels like it should be exactly like that. Except that it's still way too cold to stand around outside and Koushi's shivering again.

Daichi seems to notice because he lets him go and stares at him for a while as if he's waiting for something to happen.

"Come, I'll walk you home" Daichi tells him "I know you said I shouldn't wait for you but Suga-" he stops and shakes his head "Suga I missed you so much"

"You seriously didn't have to" Koushi mutters, a bit embarrassed and also not knowing what he should reply other than screaming how much he loves him.

"I'm not doing it for you, I'm doing it for me" Daichi chuckles and god Koushi has missed this stupid chuckling so much.

He too is chuckling "Of course because standing in the cold and freezing just to walk me home is so very selfish of you"

"You mean I get to see my best friend who I haven't seen in months as the first person?"

"You're the worst" Koushi doesn't know how he deserves someone like Daichi who is just so very Daichi and is probably just on earth to show Koushi what he'll never be able to have.

"Don't act like you didn't miss me" Daichi rolls his eyes. Koushi's watching him, hoping it's not too obvious but he cant help it. Not when Daichi looks even better than in Koushi's memory.

"I almost cried when I saw you running towards me you dumbass, of course I missed you"

Daichi stops walking. Koushi stares at him, not knowing if he has said something wrong.

"You missed me that much?" Daichi tries to sound calm, a bit joking but Koushi knows him too long and too well to know that he's serious and also nervous. He doesn't really understand why.

"Of course I missed you, Daichi I missed you literally everytime I woke and ate and studied and went to bed and when I played sports and went out with friends and you were even in my dreams, Daichi you were everywhere and fuck Daichi I did regret ever going to europe, I mean it's great and I love it, I seriously do but everytime I'm having fun I think about you and about how I'd have even more fun if you'd be there too and it hurts because I should be grateful to have the opportunity to go there but you're here and I'm- _not_ "

Daichi still stares at him, his mouth slightly opened. Koushi doesn't dare to move, too scared that what he said was too much and now things get awkward.

But Daichi's perfect, so of course he steps forward and hugs him again.

"I'm here now, you're here now" Daichi tells him "You'll come back for real in a few months and then we'll do so much together, you'll get actually sick of me"

Koushi laughs and Daichi tries to fake pout but then he smiles "I dont think I could ever get tired of you" Koushi admits. He knows he could never.

"Is that an invitation for me to spend as much time with you as possible?" Daichi smirks.

Koushi shrugs his shoulders "I wouldn't say no"

And then he does something stupid or maybe it's not stupid because Daichi doesn't say anything but Koushi takes Daichi's hand in his own and starts walking.

He knows those cheesy quotes that say something about one hand fitting perfectly into the other but he has to admit that Daichi's hand seriously seems to be made for holding his.

And Daichi squeezes his hand a bit and it's snowing again and Koushi's cold and tired and his shoes get wet because of the snow and he seriously shouldn't feel that happy but he does, because Daichi's walking next to him and his hand found the place where it belongs.

Daichi really made him into a huge sap, Koushi thinks. He wouldn't want to change it though. He likes it.

They keep walking in silence until they arrive at Koushi's house. His parents are probably still working and not home yet so he invites Daichi over.

He sighs in relief when Daichi agrees on coming inside.

"You know I helped your father carry the Christmas tree inside" Daichi tells him when they enter the living room and Koushi stands in front of some tree. It isn't decorated yet. He wants to cry again when he remembers how his parents had told him that they'd wait with the decorating so he could help.

"Everything fine?" Daichi suddenly ask, looking a bit concerned.

"I'm just-" Koushi starts "I'm really happy to be back home, I thought about seeing you again everyday"

Daichi smiles his soft smiles that he saves for silent moments and looks at him.  
He seems to be staring at every single point in Koushi's face and with other people this would have been embarrassing or awkward but not with Daichi.

"I didn't lie when I said I will never let you go" Daichi reminds him when they're sitting next to each other on the couch.

"I hope you'll keep that promise" he replies quiet.

"If you let me" Daichi tells him, taking Koushi's hand into his "Is that alright?"

Koushi nods, not trusting his voice right now.

Daichi closes his eyes and Koushi takes that as his opportunity to finally look at him. He looks like he did all those months ago but at the same time he looks older and even better and it confuses Koushi and makes him annoyed at how anyone can have that much luck with the way they look.

"Are you hungry?" Daichi suddenly asks, opening one of his eyes and Koushi feels his cheeks growing hot, embarrassed that Daichi must have caught him staring.

Koushi shakes his head "I ate at the airport and while I was on the train" he informs Daichi who doesn't seem happy with the answer but doesn't argue.

"Then you should sleep, you have to be exhausted" Daichi thinks out loud and _no_ it doesn't make Koushi want to run straight into a wall because Daichi has no right to be that caring. Its unfair and Koushi thinks if Daichi keeps acting this sweet over the next days, Koushi cant bring himself to ever leave him again.

"Daichi I didn't come all the way here to see my best friend just to sleep with him"

"Sleep with me huh" Daichi replies and Koushi has no other option but to punch his stomach.

"I didn't come here to get attacked"

Daichi gasps "You were the one who just attacked me"

"Because it was necessary"

"You know there were moments when I missed your punches but not anymore" Daichi's joking but the thought of Daichi missing something about him makes his stupid heart skip a beat.

How does one single person have so much control and power over him, he wonders.

"You missed everything about me and once I'm gone again you'll miss it even more" Koushi tells him, watching Daichi roll his eyes and sighing.

"I wish you weren't right about that" Daichi admits. And _god_ he is so cute and it's too much for Koushi.

"But I'll miss you even more than that so it's fine" Koushi adds truthfully.

"Stop being so damn cute the whole time" Daichi mutters.

And yes Daichi is too much for koushi and he will kill him one day.

"Then stop being so cute yourself, it's getting really unfair" Koushi tries to sound joking and fake a pout but his voice betrays him and it comes out as nervous and Koushi hates it.

Then Daichi starts laughing and it sounds so good and proves Koushis point on how cute he is the whole time.

"Believe me, I'm nothing against you" Daichi keeps laughing but Koushi just stares at him, watching every single movement and it takes him all of his willpower to not jump at him and confess all his feelings.

"Daichi-" Koushi starts "Daichi" he doesn't have any words. Especially not when Daichis looking at him like that.

"I'm so glad you're here"

Koushi smiles at him "I'm glad too"

"When you come back for real, we could eh-" Daichi stops "We could move in together I guess-"

The world stops moving. Well technically it doesn't but Koushi feels like everything stops.  
Moving in together with Daichi is probably as far as he can get with this dumb crush.  
A part in Koushi feels like he's using Daichi's trust. Daichi doesn't know what Koushi's thoughts about him can be about.

Koushi doesn't want Daichi to live together with someone who will probably never let him live alone again.

But Koushi's selfish, so he throws himself onto Daichi who didn't expect him to and falls on his back.

"I take that as a yes-"

"Of course it's a yes dumbass" Koushi replies, glad that his voice sounds neutral and doesn't give away how much he's freaking out inside.

Suddenly there are noises coming from the front door and Koushi wants to jump up to greet his parents.

"I'm here" he shouts instead, waiting for the footsteps to become louder.

Daichi let's go of his hand. Koushi wants to be sad but then his mom is entering the room and Koushi thinks that holding Daichi's hand in his mother's presence doesn't seem like a smart idea.

Koushi stands up to hug his mom and for what feels like the hundredth time today, he tries not to cry. His mother is crying though.

Daichi's watching them. Koushi's glancing at him and Daichi smirks. It's unfair how good he looks, he thinks again.

"Daichi, you're here too?" His mother finally acknowledges him.

"I hope it's okay I kinda interrupted your meeting" Daichi chuckles and Koushi's mother laughs and tells him it's okay and that he's always welcome. Koushi is glad that his parents like Daichi that much. _Maybe_ , he thinks, _maybe_ his parents would be okay with him loving a man if it's Daichi.

Not that he has to worry about telling them. Hell he won't even tell Daichi, so telling his parents is something he will never have to do.

"Are you tired?" Koushi's mother asks and Daichi chuckles again.

"No I'm not" Koushi replies. His mother sighs and tells him and Daichi to catch up on everything, while she's preparing dinner.

"So uh" Daichi starts and Koushi's waiting for him to continue.

"Do you have any plans on how to spend tomorrow?" he asks.

Tomorrow is Christmas eve, Koushi remembers.

"Not really, I actually thought we'd spend it together" he shrugs his shoulders, trying to sound like he doesn't care much but actually he's probably the most nervous hes been in months.

Christmas is somehow a romantic holiday here so Daichi saying no could either mean that he already has other plans which means he has something more important than Koushi or Daichi doesn't want to spend a romantic holiday with Koushi which is maybe even worse than the other option.

Daichi chuckles, sounding relieved "Well that's good because I kinda thought the same" he says and it makes Koushi smile like an idiot.

"Good" he replies.

"Good" Daichi agrees. Then there's silence but they're both looking at each other and somehow it's not awkward.

"You're really pretty" Daichi mutters, it's quiet enough that Koushi thinks that maybe he has heard wrong but something is telling him that Daichi really has said that.

"You too" Koushi replies. A bit unsure what is happening right now and also thinking of his mother who is just a room away.

But then Daichi's leaning away, laughing "You can't just repeat what I said"

"I can" Koushi pouts because just because Daichi has said it first doesn't make it less true.

Pretty is even an understatement. Daichi is beautiful, the prettiest person he has ever seen, perfect even, gorgeous. Okay maybe that's a bit too much but Daichi is a very handsome man and to Koushi there is no one who has such a beautiful laugh and smile.

"Boys, don't you have anything to say to each other? You're sitting there as if you spent the past year together without ever parting ways" his mother interrupts the moment laughing. If there even was anything to interrupt, Koushi isn't sure about that.

"Well it sure feels like we've never been apart" Daichia replies, sounding so charming that Koushi just shakes his head because Daichi has always been good with parents and Koushi has always been slightly jealous of it.

It's not that parents don't like him, they do but maybe Koushi doesn't like how easy it is for people to like Daichi and how nice and good Daichi is to everyone else, so Koushi doesn't really have a right to feel special around him.  
Daichi's pretty straightforward, so if he thinks someone is pretty he'll tell them. So Koushi really can't feel special that Daichi has told him so.

"That's good to hear. Koushi was scared you'd lose contact, he almost didn't want to leave Japan because of it" his mother now laughs and Koushi feels Daichi staring at him.  
He has never told Daichi about that and it's a bit embarrassing that his mother is now laughing about Koushi's fear of losing Daichi.

Daichi's laughing too now. Not as hard and genuine as usual but he still does and Koushi's mother probably doesn't notice.

"I'd never lose contact with Suga as long as he doesn't want us to" he states and maybe it makes Koushi smile a bit.

"Oh I'm sure he'll never want to" His mother replies before heading back to the kitchen and leaving them alone.

"So when are we meeting tomorrow?" Daichi asks him suddenly, while sitting straight like he's ready to stand up any second.

Koushi looks at him "You're leaving already?"

Daichi scratches his neck. Koushi hates how cute he looks when he's nervous. He doesn't hate it, he loves it.

"Yeah I promised my family to eat dinner with them today, I guess that was their compromise so i don't have to eat dinner with them tomorrow"

"Wait you're not eating dinner with your family tomorrow-" Koushi's sure that now the moment comes where Daichi tells him about his girlfriend with whom hell eat dinner but he doesn't.

"I mean I thought we could eh-" Koushi decides that he likes seeing Daichi so nervous "I mean I understand that you want to spend Christmas with your parents, you haven't seen them in a long time but i just thought we could maybe spend Christmas dinner together-"

Koushi's sure he's smiling brighter than a shining Christmas tree but he doesn't care about it now "Yeah I'd love to, though I wouldn't have something against eating dinner with you family together"

He knows how much Daichi loves his siblings. Koushi doesn't want to be the reason why he doesn't spend Christmas with them.

Daichi nods, looking a bit dissappointed, Koushi doesn't know why.

"Sure, good, we can just text when to meet tomorrow" Daichi says and then they're saying their goodbyes and Daichi heads home.

Koushi sighs. Seeing Daichi again after all this time hadn't been different to what he remembers though he does ask himself if they've always been this flirty with each other.  
He assumes they were because he doesn't find a different explanation but now he's even more sure than before that he won't make it through the week without confessing to Daichi.

Maybe he should just confess at his very last day here. That way he doesn't have to face Daichi and he also doesn't have to face his parents questions on why he stopped spending time with Daichi. Yeah, he thinks, confessing on his last day sounds good.

It doesn't sound that good when he remembers that his last day is Daichi's birthday but that's something he can't change.

* * *

The next day Koushi stands outside of Daichi's house. They agreed on meeting there, then going to eat lunch somewhere and then come back here to spend the rest of the day together.

"Suga!" Daichi's brother yells when Daichi opens the door together with him.

He looks exactly like Daichi, just a few years younger and with darker hair. Koushi likes him a lot.

"Hey, glad you came" Daichi smiles at him and Koushi waves it off.

"Where else would I go?" he asks joking or maybe not joking because to him there's just one place he'd always go to. Well, one person.

"Yeah yeah" Daichi sighs "Okay do you wanna come inside or do we leave now?"

Koushi considers both options, staying here would mean spending time with Daichi's parents and siblings, what he loves but he'll already do that later today so leaving with Daichi and spending time alone with him clearly seems like the better option.

"Let's just leave now and then come back whenever we want"

Daichi nods and gets dressed. Koushi chuckles when Daichi puts on the scarf his grandmother had knitted for him. She once had tried teaching Koushi and Daichi but besides being a straight line it had looked nothing like a scarf so they both gave up on it.

Maybe Koushi could try it again one day.

"Let's go" Daichi suddenly says and tells his brother goodbye who looks a bit mad that Daichi's leaving him alone but closes the door without any arguing.

"Has he even grown a bit since we left?" Koushi asks. He could swear that Daichi's brother had looked exactly the same a year ago. Aren't kids supposed to grow every day?

Daichi chuckles "Don't you dare to tell him that, every time I come visiting, he tells me how much he's grown but to be honest I think he only about two centimetres since you left, seems like he won't become as tall and handsome as me"

"Tall and handsome huh" Koushi laughs. So what if Daichi saying stuff like that in such a serious tone makes him feel some ways that he doesn't wanna think about in presence of said person. No one has to know.

"That's what your mom once called me" Daichi states but can't keep his serious face up and adds defeated "Okay maybe I shouldn't go around and pride myself with stuff your mom said about me"

"I mean she was right" Koushi admits "Well I'm not sure about the tall aspect because let's be honest, compared to others you're not, but I can't say anything against the rest"

Daichi shakes his head smiling "Watch out, if you keep saying stuff like that I might catch feelings"

Koushi wants to scream ' _yes you idiot please do_ ' but he can stop himself. Though maybe he should continue complimenting Daichi if he likes it that much but then again, complimenting him the whole time would take the speciality out of it, so he decides against it.

"Also I'm taller than my dad, thank you very much" Daichi adds, Koushi snickers. They've both had their problems with being even smaller than some first years back when they were still in one team.

"That's because your dad is small Daichi"

"But I'm taller which makes me tall"

"That doesn't even make sense"

"Shut up, it makes a lot of sense to me"

Koushi laughs at him while Daichi tries to not laugh which sadly looks very cute. Of course it looks cute. It's Daichi, there's nothing that doesn't look cute about him.

"Hey, what is Asahi doing right now-" Koushi suddenly remembered Asahi and how he had actually wanted to come here too over the holidays and Koushi feels a bit bad, walking here alone with Daichi while Asahi could be here too.

"Oh he'll come in a few days I think, he wasn't sure about it the last time we talked but he'll be here for mine and his birthdays" Daichi tells him.

"I see" Koushi thinks out loud "Wait I'll leave on Asahi's birthday that sucks, I can't do that"

Daichi nods "But you'll be there for his whole next one and Asahi would probably feel worse if you'd be cancelling your flight just for him rather than just spending a few hours with him"

For some reasons Daichi always knows what to say. It's Daichi, so of course he does. No one knows Koushi better than Daichi. There's no one who Koushi wants to know more about himself than Daichi.

"You're celebrating?" Koushi asks.

"What?"

"Your birthday"

"Oh yeah probably, I mean if I had it my way I'd be okay with just you and Asahi and my family being there but my roommate at college already told me that I can't just do nothing for my birthday. I dont even know who I should invite, so I'd rather not think about anything at college while we're here"

"Besides" Daichi adds "No party without you could be better than just having you here and doing all the boring stuff like talking and eating and watching TV"

Koushi wants to punch himself for probably blushing. Maybe Daichi will think it's the cold.

He has no idea if they've always been like this. If Daichi has always said sweet stuff like that and it bothers him that he can't tell.

"You're a sap"

Daichi chuckles "I've been called worse"

They decide on going to a small restaurant that looks lowkey new. At least Koushi can't remember ever being here before.

They sit down in a small corner, next to the window and Koushi imagines that the few people who seem them sitting there like this think of them as a couple on a date. He'd like that idea.

"It's so weird how you've only arrived yesterday, it sure feels like always" Daichi says while they're choosing their food.

"We've texted and called each day, it's not like we met after a year of silence" Koushi throws in but he has to admit that he's happy it's like that. He imagined it to be awkward but it's not.

"You know what I mean"

Koushi smiles "Of course I do"

After they've finished eating, they decide on walking around the neighbourhood. Or rather Daichi suggests they do and Koushi agrees even though he's freezing. But freezing doesn't seem that bad if it means alone time with Daichi.

"Hey Daichi?" Koushi asks after a few moments of walking in silence.

Daichi looks at him.

"I'm glad we're together right now"

"Who's the sap now?" Daichi raises an eyebrow.

"You don't know why I'm glad, maybe I'm gonna get arrested for being a drug dealer and I'm glad we're spending my last free minutes together"

Daichi shakes his head "That would still be sappy because you'd still be happy we're together right now. But just for the record, I'm glad too"

"I know"

"Ah shit it's snowing" Daichi suddenly notices.

Koushi laughs, looking up to the sky to confirm that it's really snowing.

"That's the Christmas spirit" he says.

"The what?"

"Nothing Daichi, nothing to worry over with that pretty head of yours" Maybe they both changed over the months because Koushi's sure he wouldn't have said stuff like that back in highschool.

"I said stop saying stuff like that about me" Daichi groans and it makes Koushi laugh out loud because Daichi seems very serious about it.

"There's snow in your hair" Koushi says and goes with his hand through Daichi's hair to make it go away. For the first time in forever, he regrets wearing gloves.

"Suga, snow is water, what are you doing there?"

"Shut up, the snow made your hair look white and that made you look even more like some old man" Koushi defends himself. Daichi doesn't step away, so Koushi thinks, Daichi might not dislike it as much as he pretends to.

"Your hair also getting white" Daichi then reaches out to go through Koushi's hair and it really shouldn't make Koushi feel as good as it does.

"My hair's _grey_ Daichi, a bit white won't do anything"

Daichi laughs, his hand in Koushi's hair maybe a bit too calm and gentle to really be trying to get the snow out of it but Koushi wouldn't want it any other way.

"Oh but as much as I'd love standing here with you, I think my mom would kill us if she'd find out we stood here in the snow for ten minutes" Daichi then says, taking his hand away and Koushi immediately misses the touch.

"I think the snows getting heavier, we should really head back" he thinks out loud and Daichi agrees.

"Are your hands cold?" Daichi suddenly asks and Koushi has no idea why he asks.

"Eh a bit I guess?"

"Mhm wait, is that okay?" Daichi takes Koushi's hand in his own and Koushi just stares at him because first, that was like the _worst_ way ever to asking if he could hold Koushi's hand and second, he's holding Koushi's hand, even asked for it and Koushi doesn't understand anything anymore.

He wonders if Daichi always holds hands with the people he's around, they held hands yesterday too after all but that thought sounds so stupid that Koushi almost laughs.

Daichi doesn't comment anything more on it and Koushi's happy about it because he's sure he couldn't bring out any words right now besides yelling something stupid maybe.

Koushi wonders how much further he could go. If he says his shoulders are cold, would Daichi lay his arm around them? Or if he goes even cheesier and more sickening and says that his lips are cold would Daichi kiss him?

Koushi groans and slams his free hand on his forehead. Daichi stares at him, worried.

"Everything alright-"

"Oh yeah just thought about something- stupid" Koushi replies, hoping Daichi will let it go.

"Mhm" Daichi just answers "Tell me if anything's wrong please"

Koushi feels himself smiling "Since when are you so sweet?" he mutters more to himself than Daichi but he still hears it.

"Excuse yourself, I've always been like this" he jokes.

"Ah yeah?" Koushi raises an eyebrow "I remember some boy threatening me to punch me if I don't tell him what's wrong"

Daichi gasps "Hey, I remember a boy who actually punched me several times"

"Sounds like a cool dude" Koushi admits.

"Oh no he isn't, actually he's a huge dork" Daichi tells him.

"A dork huh, but I bet a very smart and talented and good looking one"

"I guess he is" Daichi says and Koushi hasn't expected that reply but it makes him happier than all the replies he could have thought of.

"Sounds like a real catch then" Koushi starts "But I also heard he has this awesome best friend who sometimes says and does things that are just unbelievable so he deserves to be punched every now and then"

"We're going to my house to eat my food with my family and you attack me like that Suga, that's the _actual_ unbelievable thing" Daichi explains, his hand still holding Koushi's.

"I think before we can eat your food in your house with your family, your mom will kill us for being so full of snow" Koushi suddenly realises how wet they are.

His shoes are full with that dirty street snow mud and Daichi isn't different.

"Ah shit you're right" Daichi rolls his eyes "Disgusting"

Koushi laughs at Daichi frowning at the snow. It looks hilarious. He looks down at their hands still holding each other and thinks that maybe, _maybe_ Daichi feels what he feels.

"We could run home" Daichi suggests. Koushi doesn't understand why he would want to run when there's probably ice on the way but he agrees because he's dumb and loves the way Daichi's running in front of him, still holding Koushi's hand like he can't ever let it go again.

They arrive at Daichi's house, both trying to catch their breath. But at least they didn't fall so Koushi counts that as a success.

"I feel like, we're even more wet than before" Daichi finally gets out and points to their shoes and legs.

Koushi agrees "Running maybe was a dumb idea"

"But it was fun" Daichi states and Koushi can't help but laugh at that. Daichi starts laughing too and everyone around them, seeing two men standing in front of a house, while the snow keeps falling down on them but laughing as if they just heard the funniest joke in the history of jokes, would probably think they lost their mind.

Maybe they actually lost it but Koushi's happy and Daichi's now supporting himself on Koushi's shoulder and he's so close and it feels so good to be so close to him and Koushi's sure he'll never love someone as much as Daichi.

It's a dumb thing to think when you're not even 20, without a job and anything but he's sure anyone who'd know Daichi like he does, would feel the same about him.

"Daichi" A voice yells from above them and first Koushi's really confused but then he sees Daichi's sister looking down at them from her window "You mustn't stand there in the snow, mom says" she shouts.

Daichi looks from her to Koushi back to her and nods, before walking towards the door and holding it open for Koushi to enter first. That's such a Daichi thing to do that Koushi almost starts laughing again.

"Take your shoes off, you're not going any further than that" Daichi's mom greets them.

They both take off their shoes and then follow Daichi's mother into the living room.

"Suga, it's so good to see you, how was your time in Europe? I asked Daichi so often about you but whenever we talked about you he only talked about how much he misses you and when you're coming back" she laughs "I didn't get anything else out of him. I hope he told you how much he missed you"

"That's not even true" Daichi mutters next to Koushi who laughs at his expression.

"Missed me that much huh?" He teases and Daichi's mom shakes her head laughing  
"Oh but it's awesome in Europe, I'm glad to be back though" he tells her.

"Understandable" she nods "You'll stay here for dinner? Daichi told me"

"Oh yeah, only if it's not bothering anyone here" he tries his sweetest smile and Daichi's mother starts laughing again.

"Please Suga, you're always welcome here. I actually thought you two would want to spend the day all by yourself but it makes me happy to know you're not too grown up to spend some time with the family"

Koushi shakes his head smiling. He likes Daichi's mother a lot. She's an easy woman, says things out loud rather than dancing around a subject. Daichi's a lot like her. Maybe not that open and cheerful.

"It's no big deal" Daichi mutters, standing in the door frame, pointing with his head upstairs.

"Yeah yeah leave me alone here" Daichi's mother complains but she's already walking towards the kitchen, so Koushi walks to Daichi and follows him up to his room.

He's spend a hundred hours in this room and it's almost as familiar as his own.

His eyes fall onto a small stuffed animal, sitting next to daichi's bed.

"Daichi!"

Daichi looks up a bit confused.

"You still have that one?" Koushi points to the animal.

Daichi chuckles, scratching his neck "Well you gave it to me" He picks it up "And I like lynxes so why would I throw it away?"

Koushi huffs, Daichi's seriously too cute for the world "I didn't mean throwing it away but I dont know, give it your siblings or something like that"

The toy lynx had been more of a desperate last minute present in their second year when Koushi had had absolutely no idea what to get Daichi. He had promised Daichi to get a different and better present once he found one but Daichi had told him not to. In the end they had agreed on Koushi paying for his food for a whole week.

Somehow the thought of Daichi keeping the lynx makes him very happy. More happy than he should probably feel about a dumb kids toy.

"You know I'm gonna buy you a toy dolphin and then I'll wait what you'll do with it" Daichi states.

Koushi stares at him, it makes him happy that he remembers his favourite animals. They're best friends, of course he does.

"You know I'd keep it" he admits sighing.

Daichi smirks "I know you would"

"Daichi" Daichi's sister enters the room "Suga"

"Hey you" he says.

Daichi's sister is a bit more quiet than his smaller brother. She comes right after Daichi, Koushi thinks.

"Mom said you should get dressed nice and not like that" she looks at Daichi, who looks down on his clothes.

"I am dressed nicely" he argues but his sister shakes her head.

"Mom said you aren't" with that she leaves the room and Koushi smirks at Daichi.

"Don't look at me like that" Daichi tells him, faking annoyance.

"Aw Daichi, it's not my fault you're looking like you got dressed in the dark" he snickers.

Daichi throws the toy lynx at him "Shut up, it's not like you could go to a fashion show right now either"

"Not a fashion show but a nice Christmas family dinner" Koushi states. To be honest Daichi doesn't even look bad, well Koushi's biased but Daichi could even look ready to go to a fashion show if he'd be wearing a trash bag.

"I can't believe I'm friends with someone as mean as you" Daichi mutters and Koushi laughs.

"You love me" He jokes, Daichi sighs, shaking his head.

"Oh believe me that's the biggest lie I've ever heard" he replies but he's smiling.

"Do I really have to get dressed now?" Daichi asks then, already standing in front of his wardrobe.

Koushi shrugs his shoulders "Well your mom said so and I can imagine her dragging you up here and forcing you to get dressed different when we'd walk down without you changing"

Daichi sighs again "I don't even look bad today"

Koushi has to agree. Daichi's wearing black jeans and a dark red sweater and it looks very good on him.

"But you've been outside with that the whole time, I guess that's why" Koushi suggests.

"Mhm" Daichi picks out some clothes and Koushi's watching him. He doesn't know if Daichi will change in here or if he wants Koushi to leave the room or turn around or-

"What?" Daichi asks confused.

Koushi blinks, not understanding what he means.

"Why were you frowning?"

"Oh, nothing" Koushi replies fast, still not knowing what Daichi wants him to do right now but then Daichi already changed out of his sweater and Koushi blinks again because Daichi's body looks good.

It has always looked good to Koushi but now he looks even hot and it's just a bit too much for Koushi. It's like someone wants him to see what he'll never be able to call his.

"Daichi you freak" He calls out.

"What the-" Daichi frowns at him, looking even more confused than before.

"How much time did you spend working out in the last year?"

"What the-" Daichi starts again " _Why_ would you even ask that?"

"Because you're _hot_ " yeah, maybe Koushi shouldn't have said that out loud but then again it's the truth so why shouldn't he.

Daichi tilts his head to one side, Koushi can almost hear him thinking.

"You good?" he asks.

Daichi slowly nods "You can't make fun of me" Daichi tells him.

Now it's Koushi's turn to be confused, why would he make fun of Daichi?

"No Daichi I meant it, have you seen yourself?"

Daichi looks down on him, probably just realizing that he's still not wearing a shirt and puts on his new sweater. It's black and even though it can't compete with Daichi without any shirt on, it still makes him look very very good.

"Thanks?" Daichi replies unsure, it's cute, very cute, Koushi thinks "Is that better?" he adds asking, pointing down on his new sweater.

Koushi nods "If your mom says something against that I'll personally defend it" he declares.

Daichi smiles "Sure"

"Oh Daichi" Koushi almost shouts suddenly.

"What now?" Daichi asks.

"Your thighs" Koushi starts, not sure if he should continue. Talking about the thighs of his best friend, doesn't sound like a thing best friends do normally, he thinks.

"I did leg workout" Daichi replies calm.

"I didn't even say anything" Koushi screeches.  
"So you're still thighchi?"

Daichi groans "Suga please" he hates that nickname. Koushi hates it too but sometimes it's nice to annoy him with it.

Daichi furrows his eyebrows "I can keep those jeans on, can't I?"

Koushi thinks about it. Daichi not changing his jeans would mean that Koushi can't see his legs but a best friend staring at his best friend's legs sounds pretty creepy so maybe it's for the better.

"I guess yeah" he finally tells him.

"Good, anyway wanna watch a movie or something?" Daichi then asks, walking to his bed and sitting down next to Koushi.

"Which?"

"I don't know, I thought you'd know one"

Koushi chuckles.

Daichi's phone screen lights up suddenly.  
They both look down at it.

"It's Asahi" Koushi notices.

"Oh he'll come tomorrow, I guess then we're back to being three huh?" Daichi smiles.

Koushi nods. He shouldn't feel disappointed that he and Daichi will spend time with Asahi because he loves Asahi as much as all his other friends, he really does but spending time with Daichi alone sounds maybe a tiny bit  
better.

He hates himself for feeling so selfish, he knows once Asahi's together with them, he'll change his opinion because Asahi's a great person to be around but right now he's selfish.

"Daichi?" he doesn't know if he wants to continue the thought he just had.

"Yeah?"

He hesitates "You know how I call you Daichi?"

Of course he does, what kind of question was that anyway, Koushi scolds himself in his thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"And you call me Suga"

"And what's up with that?" Daichi asks carefully.

"I mean it's just a thought but we've known each other for a while now and you're my best friend so if you ever wanna call me not Suga it's okay"

Daichi doesn't seem to understand "What else would I call besides your name-"

"My other name Daichi" Koushi looks at him, Daichi looks back, his mouth forming a small oh.

"Sugawara" now Daichi's just acting stupid, Koushi knows he is.

"Yeah Sawamura?"

Daichi groans "Oh please stop, you saying that sounds not right"

"But Sawamura"

"Sugawara"

"Yeah yeah I'll stop" Koushi replies defeated.

"Thank you but back to the topic, Koushi" Daichi's mouth forms a small smirk.

Koushi rolls his eyes, smiling because Daichi saying his first name makes it sound a bit less ugly he thinks.

"Koushi" Daichi says again "Damn that's weird" he laughs.

"You don't have to call me that of course" Koushi tell him fast.

"Are you kidding me?" Daichi shakes his head "I'll call you Koushi until I die"

Koushi laughs, shaking his head at the excited expression Daichi's wearing.

"You know before you went away I was a bit scared we wouldn't be like before once you're back but somehow this is even better than before" Daichi admits and Koushi couldn't agree more. He's happy it's like that. So he tells Daichi.

"I like it like this"

Daichi smiles "Me too"

Koushi lays his head on Daichi's shoulder like he always did back in highschool.

"Thanks for spending today with me" Daichi tells him quiet.

Koushi sighs smiling "Why should I spend today with anyone else but you"

"Oh" is all Daichi replies "Oh"

For some reasons Koushi thinks that maybe Daichi feels the same. Maybe that could be his Christmas wish.

Suddenly Daichi's brother walks into the room. Koushi's head's still lying on Daichi's shoulder and he doesn't know if he should stop doing that in front of his brother but Daichi just asks his brother why he came in, so Koushi thinks he doesn't have a problem with it.

"I was bored, I'm still bored" he answers.

"Yeah but we're busy" Daichi replies. Koushi smirks because they weren't doing anything but he likes how Daichi doesn't want his brother to join them. He likes Daichi liking to be alone with him.

"You're not doing anything" he's stubborn.

"Look, Asahi will come over tomorrow, then we four can all spend time together" Daichi suggests but his brother shakes his head.

"I'm bored now, not tomorrow"

Daichi's looking at Koushi, as to ask for help but Koushi just smiles unsure.

"What do you wanna do?" he asks and feels Daichi groaning next to him.

"I don't know, just something"

"That's something I really didn't miss" Daichi mutters, his brother seems to take that as his chance to sit down next to them on the bed and stares at the laptop.

"I wanna watch videos" he tells them.

Koushi leans away from Daichi and against the wall, watching Daichi and his brother bickering over what to watch.

"Here you all are" Daichi's mother suddenly comes inside "Ah Daichi you're looking better now" she tells him with a wink in Koushi's direction who chuckles.

"Hey I searched for you" she points at Daichi's brother "Go help your sister with the table"

He complains loudly but still does what he's told and stands up. Daichi smirks after him.

"Dinner's ready in a few minutes, oh and I only let you to yourself here because you haven't seen each other in so long, don't expect to never having to help again" she tells them and then she's gone too, closing the door behind herself.

"Well that was a short interruption" Daichi states and Koushi chuckles again. He loves Daichi's family. He loves Daichi.

"Do you think we'll spend Christmas next year like this year?" Koushi wants to know.

"Hopefully not"

Koushi furrows his eyebrows.

Daichi explains "Well I hope we won't be apart from each other before christmas next year, we'll live next to each other and.. _other stuff_ "

Koushi thinks, hopes, that the other stuff is what he wants it to be. Spending Christmas not as friends but as a bit more. He seriously has to find out if he's just being delusional and wishful thinking or if Daichi might share his feelings.

Even thinking about Daichi potentially liking him is enough to make him want to scream but he stops himself.

Daichi still notices. Of course he does, he's always been good at reading Koushi.

"Everything okay?" he asks. Koushi nods.

"Good, you can tell me if something's not okay, you can even go home if anything's getting too much for you or if you need a break, I mean I would hate to see you go because I really enjoyed spending today with you but-"

Koushi cuts him off "I'm alright Daichi, I wouldn't leave you even if I'd be forced to"

Daichi stares at him for a while, his smile is one of the softest, Koushi has ever seen on him and that's enough for him to grap Daichi's hand for no reason but to hold his hand.

Koushi could swear that Daichi's breath stops for a moment but then again maybe that's a bit too extreme to actually have happened, so he doesn't think more into it.

"Is that okay?" Daichi asks and it makes Koushi roll his eyes and laugh but also make his heart jump because he had been the one taking Daichi's hand and Daichi still wants to know if he's comfortable like that.

"I'd tell you if it wasn't" He tells him, squeezing the hand. Daichi squeezes back.

And well Koushi never had a best friend like Daichi well before Dsichi but he's sure, _no_ he _knows_ that holding hands and squeezing thay hands isn't normal best friend behaviour for boys so maybe the most unrealistic chance of Daichi liking him back isn't that unrealistic.

"Oh shit" he mutters at that realisation.

"Huh?" Daichi looks at him with furrowed eyebrows.

"Oh eh didn't your mom say that Dinner's ready in a few minutes and I think it's already been a few minutes" Koushi starts rambling. Nobody can blame him for feeling nervous. His crush since basically the very first week of highschool might like him back, so he has every right to not know what to do. It's a bit scary.

Daichi shakes his head "She'd call us when it's ready, I wanna stay here for a while"

And so they stay there for a while. Leaning against Daichi's wall, their hands intertwined and legs touching. It's a nice silence, a calm one and Koushi feel safe like this. Maybe, he thinks, maybe this is home.

Of course they get interrupted a second time while doing absolutely nothing. This time it's Daichi's sister telling them to come down to eat.

They sit down on the table. Next to each other.

"Thank you for the food" Koushi says and Daichi and his siblings repeat after him.

"So what have you two been doing all day?" Daichi's mom finally asks.

"Nothing much, we kinda just sat around" Daichi admits.

"Boring" His brother shouts.

"Stop being so rude" His mother scolds him "One day you'll understand how good it can be to just do nothing with that special person" she tells him.

Koushi almost chokes on his drink. He can't believe that she just implied well, that he's Daichi's special person. But then again she's a smart woman so of course she picks up dynamics like that. If Daichi even likes him back that is. Though the more time Koushi spends with him, the more confident he gets that he's right.

"Disgusting" his brother replies. Koushi looks at Daichi who looks like he's close to throwing his food into his brother's face and starts laughing.

"Hey I said stop being so rude"

"But it is disgusting"

Daichi's mother sighs "He's in that kind of age right now, I still remember when Daichi told me he'd never get married because he wouldn't be able to play Volleyball with his wife" She laughs and Koushi smirks fondly at Daichi who now looks like he wants to throw the food at himself and leave the table.

"You know I always tried telling him that there sure are girls who can play volleyball with him, you know, Michimiya and he were already friends back then but he always said no" she smiles at her son who rolls his eyes.

"I wasn't even that bad" he argues and Koushi laughs, imagining smaller Daichi not wanting to ever get married so he can play Volleyball. A part of him wonders how Daichi thinks about marriage today.

"Come on Daichi, it's not that embarrassing" Koushi admits, chuckling.

"Never said it was" Daichi replies.

"It's good to have you both here together again" his mother smiles at Koushi.

"I'm glad to be here" he says. His parents have never been people to celebrate Christmas like it's something special so they really don't mind him spending the day here.

"Daichi said you'll leave the day after his birthday?"

"Yeah" he nods slowly "I wish I could stay longer but at least I'm here for his birthday, that's like the most important thing" he laughs.

Daichi looks at him like he's something special and it makes Koushi very confused but also very happy and warm inside. He likes Daichi looking at him like that. He likes Daichi looking at him in general.

"But you'll come back forever in a few months that's even more important than a dumb birthday" Daichi states.

"You'll get through the next time, you almost made it through a year and look at you now, it's like you've never been apart" Daichi's mother tells them and it makes Koushi feel a bit better.

"My mom said the exact same thing" Koushi tells her.

"Well that's because it's true" Daichi's mother laughs

"Well I'll go get the dessert now " Daichi's mother then says and leaves the room.

Koushi sighs "Damn Daichi, your mothers food is definitely the thing I missed the most"

Daichi huffs "Here I was thinking you missed spending time with your best friend but then all you missed was food, _unbelievable_ " he pouts a bit and Koushi is sure that's the cutest he has ever looked.

"Come on you gotta admit that nothing can compete with your mothers food" Koushi replies.

"Can't believe I got replaced for my mom's food" Daichi shakes his head "Also I can cook too" he adds a bit more quiet.

Koushi smirks "Of course you do" Then he remembers what they had agreed on yesterday and leans a bit closer to Daichi "But you can show me all your cooking skills once we live together"

"You'll live together?" Daichi's sister yells and Koushi's a bit surprised at her being so loud.

Daichi seems surprised too because he suddenly starts choking on his drink.

"He'll die" his brother yells so Koushi starts patting Daichi's back, hoping he'll stop choking.

"But yeah we'll move in together" Koushi informs Daichi's siblings who both form an "oh" with their mouths.

"What's going on here?" Daichi's mother enters the room with a bowl in her arms.

"Daichi and Suga are a couple" Daichi's brother yells and suddenly Koushi's not sure if Daichi's face red from the choking or if he's blushing but Koushi's face is probably as red as Daichis so he doesn't care much about it.

"You're what-" Daichi's mother almost yells. She doesn't look angry. Not that Koushi watches her reaction for the unrealistic chance of this becoming reality one day.

"We're not" Daichi corrects his brother fast and his mother's face looks almost a bit dissappointed. Koushi decides to keep that in mind.

"We'll live together" Koushi explains, his face still feeling a bit warm.

"This whole Europe thing showed you that you can't be apart from each other huh?"

Daichi rolls his eyes "We knew that before" he looks at his brother "But that doesn't mean you can shout so much nonsense around"

Koushi chuckles a bit because Daichi trying to sound intimidating while blushing really doesn't seem as scary as usual.

"But boys" Daichi mothers sits down at the table again and looks at both of them "Moving in together is a big step but I know if anyone can pull it off it's you two"

Koushi feels himself smiling at her putting so much trust in their friendship. Maybe even in more than that.

They eat their dessert while talking about university and cheap apartments and Koushi remembers once again how much he missed Daichi's family and just spending time with all of them.

"You guys go to bed now or else there won't be any presents tomorrow" Daichi's mother tells his siblings. They start complaining and she agrees on letting them watch TV for a while.

Koushi follows Daichi back to his room. It's already late and he should probably start walking home but he cant bring himself to leave Daichi even if it's just for a night. He has to find out if his theory of Daichi liking him back really could be real. Koushi's sure he won't be able to sleep as long as he doesn't know, anyway.

"Any plans for tomorrow?" Daichi asks once they sit on the bed again.

Koushi shakes his head "We could let Asahi decide"

Daichi rolls his eyes "He'll want us to decide, you know him" Daichi's right. But Koushi has only one thing on his mind and that's finding out if Daichi likes him, so he has no time to think about anything that has nothing to do with his mission.

"We could go ice skating" Daichi suggests and Koushi furrows his eyebrows.

"Since when do you like ice skating?" he asks because in all his three years of friendship with Daichi, he has never once talked about ice skating.

"I don't know" Daichi shrugs his shoulders "I thought about stuff people do at dates"

"So you're asking me and Asahi out on a date now?" Koushi raises an eyebrow, laughing just a little bit.

Daichi groans "You know what I mean but if you don't like it, tell me something different"

"No no ice skating is good, just Daichi, have you ever been ice skating?" Koushi asks, not being able to imagine Daichi on ice skates if he's honest.

"Shut up, I can stand and move without falling down" Daichi tells him, his arms crossed in front of his chest, looking very cute, while doing so.

"Let's hope you can keep up with me" Koushi smirks and leans against the wall.

Daichi huffs "More like I gotta make sure you don't fall down, I bet you'll want to show off and then fall down"

"You almost sound like Asahi now, stop that. Oh and I'll definitely show off but everyone will be fascinated of my skills" Koushi says. Maybe he's exaggerating. He most definitely is but knowing Daichi, he already knows Koushi is.

"What if we're both disasters but then Asahi starts skating and he's the new ice princess" Koushi thinks out loud.

Daichi furrows his brows and stares at him "Asahi's Japan's new ice princess" he says.

Koushi sighs "Yeah okay maybe we all three will be disasters but I won't be as much of a disaster as you two"

"Yeah tell that yourself" Daichi replies flat.

"Oh but Daichi"

"Mhm"

"I'll make sure to hold your hand so you don't fall down"

"Bold of you to think you can hold me up, if I fall you'll fall with me"

"We won't fall" Koushi stops for a second "But maybe we should also hold Asahi's hand so he doesn't fall either"

"We sure have a lot of hope in Asahi's skating skills"

Koushi bumps Daichi's shoulder with his "Hey you were the one who said that ice princess Asahi is unrealistic, I was just playing along with your pessimistic worldview"

"We'll see tomorrow Koushi, we'll see tomorrow" is everything Daichi replies.

"You remembered my name" Koushi suddenly remembers.

Daichi nods "I already told you, I'll never stop calling you Koushi"

"You're a weirdo"

"But I'm your weirdo" Daichi's voice doesn't sound as serious as Koushi would like it to but he still feels himself agreeing.

"That you are" he says, looking at Daichi who looks back at him and next thing Koushi knows is them laughing together again. He can't tell when this whole thing with laughing about absolutely nothing has started but he likes it. He likes seeing Daichi laugh. Especially when it's just the two of them.

They sit there and talk for a bit longer until it's seriously time for Koushi to go home. Daichi offers walking him home because he has to be literally always perfect but Koushi politely declines.

"Take care" Daichi tells him.

"It's a ten minutes walk" Koushi replies, his cheeks feel too warm at Daichi caring for him like that, considering how cold it's outside.

"Bye Daichi, see you tomorrow" Koushi waves and starts walking. He looks over his shoulder, rolling his eyes, when he sees Daichi still standing outside, watching him. Daichi's the biggest dork he knows but Koushi would do anything for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just more pointless stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote half of this at 2am and I think it shows

The next day, Koushi wakes up earlier than he had planned to.  
He lays in bed for what feels like forever until his mother asks him to come down for breakfast.

He eats together with her, afterwards they exchange some presents. Not that many because Koushi's mom isn't one to celebrate Christmas and Koushi hasn't really had the chance to bring a lot of presents from Europe.

"Bye mom" he shouts before he's finally going to pick up Daichi to walk together to Asahi's.

"Koushi, hey" Daichi greets him when he opens the door.

Koushi smiles at him and him using his given name. Daichi smiles back and Koushi feels his cheeks growing hot again. He curses Daichi for always making him feel that way.

"Shall we go?" Daichis asks, when he put on his shoes and jacket.

Koushi nods and Daichi tells his family goodbye.

Daichi's hand is right next to his so Koushi doesn't really have a choice but to take it into his. He smiles when he feels Daichi's fingers intertwining his. For some reasons this whole gesture feels very intimate. Koushi likes it. Of course he does. It's Daichi, he's with. Eveything seems to feel special with Daichi.

They arrive at Asahi's after what feels like a way too short time for Koushi. Daichi let's go of his hand to knock on the door.

"Suga, you're back" Asahi beams at him. Koushi steps forward to pull him into a hug and _damn_ he missed Asahi almost as much as Daichi.

"You're letting your hair grow?" Koushi asks after they both let go of each other and Asahi starts looking at some strand of hair, falling down on his face.

"I guess, someone said it makes me look less scary" he answers.

Daichi huffs "They lied to you"

Koushi gasps "Daichi"

Asahi fakes being offended "It's not like your hairstyle looks any better than in highschool" he replies and now it's Daichi's turn to look offended. He looks at Koushi, probably waiting for help but Koushi just chuckles at his two best friends. He missed their bickering. He'll have enough time to take part in it later today.

He does disagree with Asahi though. Daichi's hair looks good. He's biased though so couldn't say something even if he wanted to.

"You can both be glad you're walking around with me so there'll be at least one pretty thing next to both of you" he tells them, turning around, waiting for them to follow him.

He hears Asahi whisper "Europe didn't do him good" to Daichi and chuckles in secret. He doesn't hear Daichi agreeing though.

They arrive at the ice skating rink and rent their skates.

"So now's the moment where you'll show me how amazing you skate huh?" Daichi asks right before they step on the rink.

"I'd love to but I already told you, I can't show off because I gotta stay by your side to make sure you don't stand here at the entrance for the rest of the time" Koushi explains with a wink.

He expects Daichi to sigh but instead he suddenly starts skating away and Koushi can only stare at him going really fast before he comes back, skating backwards.

"That fucker" Koushi mutters and Asahi nods.

"Where the fuck did you learn to skate like that?" Koushi wants to know and hates Daichi's smirk. Koushi's not bad at ice skating but he can't compete with Daichi.

"I have two younger siblings, do you really expect me to not know how to skate?" Daichi raises an eyebrow and maybe he does have a point.

"So that's why you didn't agree on ice princess Asahi"

"What the-" Asahi only mutters before he starts stepping on the ice himself and slowly starts moving.

Daichi holds out his hand to help Koushi get on the ice. Koushi hesitates for a moment before taking it.

"Oh but I can hold your hand so you don't fall down, Koushi" he says, leaning closer to Koushi and Daichi can be happy that Koushi doesn't punch him for a line like that.

"Have I missed something between you two?" Asahi suddenly asks them, pointing towards their joined hands. They have been holding hands very often in the past days, Koushi realises.

"Koushi's scared to skate alone" Daichi tells him and Koushi gasps.

"Daichi doesn't want me to skate alone because he's scared I'll be better than him" Koushi corrects him.

Asahi just rolls his eyes "So basically everything's like always huh"

Koushi furrows his eyebrows. He wouldn't say, nothing changed between him and Daichi but Asahi knows them almost as good as they know each other so he should pick up changes in their dynamics.

"Anyway let's race each other" Daichi suggests with a smirk.

Koushi groans but Daichi already shouts go and Asahi and Daichi start running to the other side, so Koushi tries catching up with them.

Koushi manages to catch up with Asahi but Daichi's just too fast. It's truly unfair how he seems to be good at everything. Koushi of course knows Daichi has flaws like they all do but he really has no right to even be good at ice skating.

"Here" Daichi says when Koushi reaches him, holding out his hand "So you won't stay behind" he adds with a small smirk.

Koushi glares at him "You're getting pretty bold sir"

"If you two keep acting like that I'll need a vacation from this vacation, you're even worse than in highschool" Asahi throws in, irritating Koushi a little bit once again.

"Yeah right" Daichi mutters, scratching his neck "So what did you do yesterday?" he asks Asahi, changing the topic.

"Nothing really, I only sat in the train and arrived in the middle of the night today" Asahi explains "Tonight I'm gonna eat dinner with my grandparents and parents though"

"Like every year huh" Koushi chuckles "Hey but you'll spend Daichi's birthday with me and Daichi, right?"

"Of course" Asahi only replies because he almost slips with his skates.

"I knew ice skating was a dumb idea" he grumbles and Daichi starts laughing.

"Don't be so mean" Koushi tells him, shaking his head but the smile on Daichi's face shows him, he knows Koushi isn't serious.

"Come on, it's not like you're about to fall every second" Koushi tries to get Asahi away from his dislike towards ice skating.

"Stop whining and skate" Daichi comes to his help, a bit less tactful than Koushi would have wanted him to be. But that's just what he's like.

"And here I was thinking you finally started being nice" Asahi mutters to no one really and it makes Koushi chuckle and roll his eyes.

"Come one Asahi let's go again, if you fall for real, you can always get one of those help things" Koushi suggests jokingly, pointing to one of the penguins that are there to help little kids skate without falling down.

"I won't use one of those" Asahi pouts. Koushi chuckles because he really looks like a big baby like this.

They keep skating for a while, talking about their current lives and everything feels like always. Besides Daichi's hand that is somehow always holding his. Koushi feels a bit uncomfortable holding Daichi's hand just like that out in the public but he likes it too much to let go. Something's telling him that Daichi feels the exact same way.

"Man I'm hungry" Daichi tells them, once they stand outside again, so they agree on going somewhere to eat lunch.

They sit down in some restaurant, Daichi next to Koushi and Asahi on the opposite. For a second Koushi thinks that he and Daichi sit a bit too close next to each other but then again, after the past days he really shouldn't think about anything that is happening between him and Daichi.

Things between them are changing. Slowly or maybe not so slowly but they're changing and Koushi likes it a lot. He came here to see his family and best friends again. The thought of leaving not only his best friend but eventually boyfriend behind once he goes back to Europe makes his heart stop beating.

It sounds so very unrealistic and also stupid but now he thinks, now his dream of dating Daichi could become reality.

"Suga, stop spacing out" Daichi nudges his shoulder. Koushi blinks at him and Daichi smiles.

"I didn't space out" Koushi defends himself.

"Mhm sure" Daichi leans closer to him "You looked like a dumb fish" he whispers into Koushi's ear and Koushi wants to die when he notices his cheeks heating up at something as stupid as this.

"Fish can't look dumb, they always look the same" he says, glancing over to Daichi who starts laughing.

"I mean they open their mouth sometimes" Asahi throws in, opening and closing his mouth like fish do. Koushi doesn't want to but now he's laughing too because Asahi looks so very dumb while doing the fish thing with his mouth.

"Enough with fish" Daichi leans against the back of his chair "We need to order our food"

"Suga no" Daichi says, once they all have their food and Koushi wants to try out Daichi's.

"Suga yes" he replies and also tries out Asahi's food "Don't worry, I won't eat more, this tastes like nothing"

Daichi stares at him "It wouldn't taste like nothing if you wouldn't have destroyed your taste buds by eating all this hot food all the time"

"He has a point" Asahi shrugs his shoulders. Koushi hufs, they've never appreciated good food.

"I didn't come here to get attacked for having taste"

Daichi groans "You wouldn't get attacked if your food would be tasty but it clearly isn't"

"Asahi you agree with me, dont you?" Koushi asks and it definitely is a bad idea to make Asahi decide between siding with one of them because he'll always feel guilty.

"Sorry but Daichi is right" is everything he replies and Daichi smirks.

A few hours later, they part ways, Asahi is about to walk home to his parents and grandparents and Daichi and Koushi watch after him, not really knowing what to do now.

"Oh wait" Daichi suddenly says "I've got your christmas present at home, we could pick it up, if you want" he suggests.

"You didn't-"

Daichi chuckles "Yeah I know I didn't have to buy you something but it would feel wrong if I didn't"

Koushi nods. It's not like he has nothing for Daichi but it's nothing special, so he had hoped they could maybe just forget about the whole present thing.

"Let's go then" Daichi smiles at him and Koushi smiles back. It's just too easy to smile when Daichi's right next to him.

"Don't you have something for Asahi too?" Koushi asks because he hasn't noticed Daichi giving something to Asahi but he doesn't believe that Daichi forgot about him.

"Oh yeah" Daichi chuckles "I already gave it to him at the beginning of december"

"It was some free meal at some big restaurant for two persons and maybe he had a date back then, so I thought why not" he adds when he sees Koushi's questioning look.

"A date? _Asahi_? Where the heck have I been to not hear about that, why didn't you at least tell me?" Once again Koushi feels slightly bad for going to Europe and not even hearing about something like that.

"Hey whatever you're thinking about right now stop it, it's not your fault you didn't know about that" Daichi snaps him out of his thoughts.

"How did you-" Daichi has to be some mind reader.

But Daichi just smiles a small crooked smile at him "You were making your overthinking face again, stop that Koushi"

"Thanks" Koushi says and he means it. He honestly doesn't know what he'd do without him.

"Come on, you're here now and that's what is important"

Koushi smiles a bit "Have I ever told you that you're like my favourite person ever?"

Daichi glances at him, a small smile on his face "Ah yeah? You like me better than that one dude who complimented your hair and gave you extra food?"

Koushi thinks for a bit "Okay you're right, I got almost twice the food that you had and we paid the same" The smile on Daichi's face gets a bit bigger and it makes Koushi incredibly happy.

"You know what I'm asking myself?" Koushi then asks. They're waiting for a bus to arrive to take them back to Daichi's house.

"Mhm?"

"If I wouldn't have gone to Europe, would things be like-" he makes an undefined movement with his hands "Like _this_?"

Daichi sighs "Probably not. Maybe they'd be better, maybe worse, maybe exactly the same but different? But you know the good side?"

"What's the good side?" Koushi asks teasing.

"That no matter how things would have went if something else would have happened, things are like this now and I like it. So I guess in the end we did make all the right decisions"

Not all right decisions, Koushi thinks, or else he'd be holding Daichi's hand now and they could kiss later but Daichi's right. He likes things like they are right now. It could be better but he also wouldn't want to change something. At least not yet.

"You're a big sap Daichi" he mutters and hears Daichi's quiet chuckles. It's slowly getting dark and the street lights turn on. For a second Koushi thinks that he wants to stay like this forever with Daichi.

Maybe Daichi's not the only sap.

"Nothing bad about it" Daichi replies.

"It makes me happy" Koushi admits. He wonders how far he can go until Daichi will finally realise his feelings for Daichi. He doesn't want to think about the small chance that maybe Koushi's observations were wrong and Daichi doesn't actually like him like that.

"You're so _Koushi_ " is everything Daichi says before they fall into silence. Koushi hopes that _so Koushi_ means something good.

Then the bus arrives and they have to get up and it's light around them again and Koushi wants to go back.

"Okay so we go to your house to pick up my present and then we walk to mine to get yours" Koushi tells Daichi.

"You've got a present for me-"

"Of course I have, idiot" Koushi rolls his eyes.

"I'll be dissappointed if it's not something very exotic european" he informs Koushi who just rolls his eyes again.

"No returning" he states.

"Let me return my gift if I don't like it" Daichi raises an eyebrow.

"If you keep acting like that I'm gonna eat your present right in front of you" Koushi says, not meaning it.

"So it's something to eat?"

"No"

Daichi stares at him for a second before smiling unbelievably "The thing is that I totally believe you that you'd eat it"

"Good that we understand each other" Koushi smirks.

"Great" Daichi replies, a bit sarcastic.

They look at each other and start smiling again. It probably looks very stupid to outsiders but maybe Koushi doesn't care about anyone but him and Daichi right now. All he wants is him to lean over so Koushi can pull him closer and kiss him. But that still has time, he tells himself.

"Out Koushi, we're here" Daichi suddenly stands up and walks towards the door.

Koushi hurries after him.

"Look Daichi, it's snowing again"

"That's rain"

"But it's almost snow, more snow than rain"

Daichi furrows his eyebrows "No it's not"

"It is"

"No-"

"Hah" Koushi shouts maybe a bit too loud "See that white thing on your jacket that's snow, I won"

"We didn't even have a contest" Daichi mutters but other than that he stays quite so Koushi is happy.

"We're back" Daichi shouts when they enter the house "I don't even know if they're here right now" he tells Koushi, shrugging his shoulders.

"Anyway present" he says and Koushi follows him into his room.

"Don't expect something great though, it's just random and-" Daichi starts rambling.

Koushi interrupts him "Hey, as long as it's not a trash bag, it's fine"

He'd probably even be okay with a trash bag if it's coming from Daichi but Daichi doesn't have to know that.

"Yeah right" Daichi scratches his neck "Anyway here you are" he throws two packages in Koushi's direction and gives him another one.

"Why three-" Koushi wants to know.

"One's for your birthday, the other one for coming back from Europe and one for Christmas, you can decide which is for what though" Daichi explains. Of course Daichi thought about buying him something for his birthday, even though it's been over half a year ago.

"Thanks Daichi" Koushi tells him, opening the first one. It's a video game, Koushi had told Daichi about. But this one is really expensive, so Koushi stares at Daichi for a while, not knowing what to do.

"Daichi-" he mutters.

"Don't, it's six months late" Daichi waves it away.

Koushi still stares at him. He's pretty sure that Daichi got the money from his mother but he feels really spoiled right now. And also stupid when he thinks back to his present. He definitely has to buy something big and great for Daichi's birthday.

"Look at the other ones, this one was the best to be honest" Daichi looks a bit unsure.

Koushi nods, opening the second one.

He smiles, shaking his head "Seriously?"

Daichis grins, nodding "Now they're two" he says, pointing to his stuffed toy lynx.

Koushi looks down at the dolphin in his hands. "You're impossible" he punches Daichi's shoulder, who just laughs.

"I can always take it back and give it my sister" he says.

"Do it and this is our last holiday together" Koushi threatens. Daichi smirks because of course he knows that Koushi love this dumb dolphin.

So Koushi says "You're impossible" once again.

The last present is a pullover. It's light blue and Koushi's almost dissappointed that it doesn't have a shrimps print like the shirt, Daichi once gave him.

"Daichi?"

"Yeah?"

Koushi puts the presents away "You're the worst but also the best"

Daichi smiles, rolling his eyes. He looks very soft right now and Koushi loves it. Loves him.

"The best huh" he teases.

"And the worst" Koushi adds.

"Nah I don't believe that last part" Daichi admits, a small smirk on his face.

"Believe it or not, it won't get any less true"

"Mhm still no, you like me too much for that" Daichi seems unfairly confident tonight. It makes Koushi want to scream out loud.

"I wouldn't even like you if we'd be the last two people on earth" he lies. He'd always like Daichi, Daichi knows he would.

"For someone who doesn't like me at all, you sure spend a lot of time with me, Koushi"

"Only because you'd be sad otherwise Sawamura" Koushi replies.

"Oh who said I like you Sugawara?" Daichi's voice sounding as innocent as possible.  
_That bastard_ , Koushi thinks.

"No I'm just kidding Sugawara, you're my favourite person ever" Daichi continues, now sounding sarcastic.

Koushi scowls "If you say it in that voice, it sounds worse than if you'd say you don't like me"

"Then what do you want me to say?" Daichi asks teasing. Koushi's sure he just came a bit closer but maybe that's only wishful thinking.

"Tell me your deepest most secret feelings" Koushi brings out, eyes staring into Daichi's. He wonders how they ended up like this.

"My deepest feelings so-"

Daichi gets interrupted by a door slamming and footsteps outside. Daichi leans away again, shrugging his shoulders.

A few seconds later, Daichi's brother stands in front of them, telling them how Daichi's mother and sister went somewhere while he was sleeping. Koushi has no idea where they could have gone on Christmas day.

"Well me and Suga will leave now" Daichi informs his brother who pouts.

"Yesterday you promised me to play with me and Asahi and Suga" he almost shouts.

"He has a point" Koushi throws in. Daichi stares at him, looking a bit mad. It makes him chuckle.

"Play with me now" he demands.

"Play with him now" Koushi supports him.

Daichi just stares at Koushi helplessly.  
"You'll play with him, I watch you" he points at Koushi who shakes his head.

"Come on we'll both play" he says and helps Daichi stand up from the bed, holding out his hand. Daichi shakes his head, looking completely done with the situation but takes the hand and together they walk down in the living room.

"I got a new game today" Daichi's brother tells Koushi excited, waving with the game in front of his face.

"Oh wow that's great" Koushi replies, although he can't really see what the game is about.

"One round and then Suga and I'll leave, you understood?" Daichi tells his brother, using his strict voice that he had always used when yelling at the first or second year at Karasuno.

"But Daichi-" Koushi has always loved showing everyone that Daichi's strict voice had no effect on him. Besides when he had done something wrong, then Daichi could really be scary "Do you think that one round is enough if you promised him to play the whole day today?"

"You-" Daichi doesn't finish what he started, looking at his brother, so Koushi's sure that whatever it would have been, isn't meant for children ears. He chuckles, knowing Daichi can't say anything as long as Koushi and his brother team up against him.

"Yes Daichi, you promised me to play the whole day" he pouts "Soon you'll be gone again and then you can't ever play with me again"

Koushi tries his best to not laugh out loud because Daichis brother's is trying hard to sound as sad as possible and look at Daichi with the saddest face he can manage byt his whole attitude is so obviously false that he could win a comedy price right now.

The game is pretty simple. Koushi has no idea why Daichi's brother is so much better than them though. He's several years younger after all.

"I'm gonna beat you now" he yells. Daichi just shakes his head, Koushi has always been a bit too fast to really get into a competition.

"If you keep going like this, you'll be even worse than Daichi" his brother shouts back and that's probably the last straw for Koushi to get completely competitive. It's not his fault that Daichi's brother can be such a little shit sometimes.

"Oh oh watch out, I'll destroy you, you'll be begging me for mercy, mark my words"

"Suga no" is everything Daichi can say before Koushi starts concentrating on the game only. He isn't even that competitive but he tends to give his all, like Daichi has called him going completely wild during their volleyball games.

"Suga" Daichi starts after like the fifth round "Can you please accept that my brother's better-"

Koushi sighs. He knows Daichi's right and losing against a small boy really isn't that great so he suggests they end the game.

"Fucking finally" Daichi mutters next to him.

"Not around the child" Koushi gasps teasing but both Daichi and his brother stare at him.

"You just yelled you shitty clown I'm gonna destroy everything you like, how is that better?" Daichi asks.

"I didn't say fuck" Koushi tries defending himself.

"You just said it" Daichi's brother replies.

Koushi opens his mouth to reply something but then he closes it again. Maybe Daichi deserves not getting a good Christmas present.

"So should we finally leave?" Daichi asks hopeful.

"I guess-"

Daichi's brother doesn't look very happy about them leaving him alone but after a short call to Daichi's mother, they know that she'll come back in less than ten minutes, so they don't feel bad when they're finally outside again.

"Oh I forgot to say it but merry Christmas Suga" Daichi tells him quiet. Koushi smiles inside his scarf.

"Merry Christmas Daichi" he replies.

"Why does everything feel so sappy these days?" Koushi wants to know. He almost would have told Daichi that he's glad they're together here, for like the hundredth time.

"We're just like that" Daichi suggests.

"It's annoying"

"Not really"

Koushi watches Daichi shrugging his shoulders. His eyes seem to shine with in the light of the street lamps. He looks so beautiful, Koushi thinks. He wonders how long it'll take Daichi to figure out Koushi's feelings. Koushi doesn't think too long. He hopes so at least.

They arrive at Koushi's house, his mom welcomes them shortly before they walk into Koushi's room and let themselves fall on Koushi's bed.

" 'M tired" Daichi mutters, looking at Koushi.  
Koushi turns his head around so he's looking at Daichi and nods.

"Me too"

"Didn't you once have this thing that can put stars on the wall?" Daichi suddenly asks.

"Well yeah, you want it?"

"I thought it'd be nice" Daichi admits, so Koushi sits and stands up and walks over to some old box, searching for the small machine that makes the ceiling full with stars. When he was younger, this star machine had been the only thing helping him fall asleep.

He walks back to Daichi, placing the machine next to the bed and turns off the light. Then he lays down next to Daichi again.

"This is nice" Daichi smiles quickly.

"It is" Koushi agrees. His hand searching for Daichi's on the bed. He probably should talk about the whole hand holding thing but he waits with that. Waits until maybe one day Daichi comes to him, to tell him about his feelings.

"Koushi?" Daichi's voice sounds loud in the quiet room "If you ever wanna give me a present, this star thing here is a good idea"

Koushi chuckles, thinking that maybe giving Daichi this machine for his birthday sounds like a good idea.

"If we keep laying here like this, I'm gonna fall asleep" Koushi informs Daichi who looks like he has the same problem.

"I'm sleepy" he mutters, turning around to look at Koushi who sits up and looks down on him.

"I didn't give you my present yet"

"Mhm then give it to me"

Koushi stands up "Close your eyes, I'm gonna turn on the light to get it" he tells Daichi.

"Here you are" he says and puts the present next to Daichi. He knows his present isn't as great as Daichi's and it's also just one so he feels a bit guilty.

"Ah damn" Daichi says "That's some European team?" he says pointing to the volleyball shirt in his hands, Koushi nods.

"They're pretty good, I watched one of their games"

"That's so cool" Daichi grins at him. Of course he does, only Daichi would be kind enough to be that happy over a shirt of a team that he doesn't even know.

"Hey thanks Koushi" he smiles at him.

"Anyway let's lay down again" Koushi suggests and turns off the light again. Daichi's right next to him. It would be nothing to just lean over and kiss him. And at the same time it would be everything. Koushi wonders when he had started treating kissing like it's something that special. He doesn't treat kissing like it's something special though, just kissing Daichi.  
He wants Daichi to kiss him. He really does.

"Can we stay like this forever?" Daichi sighs.

"Sure, we'll tell my mom to give us food everyday and make sure this star thing doesn't run out of battery" Koushi replies joking.

"That'd be nice" Daichi hums. His eyes are closed and Koushi's watching him in the dark light. He can't see much but Daichi's beautiful. It's unfair, Koushi thinks. He really wants Daichi to see Koushi the way, he sees Daichi. Maybe he does, a voice in Koushi's head says. Maybe he does.

"Daichi I think I'm falling asleep" Koushi mutters, laying on his side, facing Daichi.

"Me too" Daichi turns over to him "That bad?"

"No"

"- my mom shouldn't see us like this and yours is probably worried about you not coming home" Koushi thinks out loud.

"My mom knows I'm with you" Daichi replies "But one of us should turn on the light before we fall asleep for real"

Koushi agrees and rolls out of bed.

"That's too light" he complains after turning on the light.

Daichi chuckles "It's good like this"

"That's because you're eyes are closed" Koushi shakes his head "Coward"

"Now they're not closed anymore" Daichi points towards his now opened eyes. Koushi chuckles.

"You're a dork, some might even say idiot" he informs Daichi who raises an eyebrow.

"Ah yeah? I can remember being told that I'm someone's favourite person" he smirks.

Koushi's sure he's blushing right now "Nope don't remember"

"Koushi your memory is bad, are you sick?"

"Daichi-" Koushi wants him to stop teasing but Daichi's smirk only gets worse and then he's tickling him and Koushi thinks he's going to die. It's a good way to die though.

"Daichi no" he yells laughing, trying to attack Daichi too. At the end they're both laying on the bed trying to catch their breath.

"But at least we're both not sleepy anymore" Daichi tells Koushi.

Koushi just sighs. Daichi's right though.

"You're still a horrible person" he looks at Daichi, trying to look and sound as serious as he can.

Daichi only chuckles "Yeah yeah"

"Yeah yeah" Koushi tries to mock him.

"I think I should go home to be honest" Daichi says with a look on his phone.

"I'll walk you" Koushi states.

"If you walk me, I'll feel like I have to walk you back here and then we'll be here again, so no you won't"

"Then you just won't walk me back here" Koushi rolls his eyes "You're too caring Daichi"

"Ah yeah? Then why do you wanna walk me?" Daichi wants to know. Maybe he has a point.

"Because I'm selfish?" Koushi suggests.

"Why exactly?"

"Because I get to walk you home?" Koushi answers like it explains everything. Maybe it does.

"That doesn't make sense" or maybe it doesn't.

"Shut up, be happy that you have someone who wants to walk you home"

"You be happy that _you_ got someone" Daichi replies.

"I think this discussion won't end" Koushi thinks out loud.

"You're so smart Koushi" Daichi teases.

"You're so horrible Daichi" Koushi says in the same voice.

"So you let me walk alone and we'll be done with this?" Daichi asks hopefully.

"No"

"Suga please" Daichi goes with his hand through his hair "We can talk to each other on the phone while I'm walking home" he suggests.

"Mhm" Koushi thinks about it "Good okay"

"Thanks jesus" Daichi sighs. Koushi chuckles.

"Bye, stay safe" Koushi tells Daichi before he steps outside.

"I'm walking for ten minutes, I won't go mountain climbing" Daichi replies but his smile is warm and Koushi could probably drown in his eyes.

"Stay safe" he repeats again.

"Thanks mom"

"Just shut up" Koushi groans.

"Well bye Suga, stay safe too, we'll see each other tomorrow?"

"Of course"

Then Daichi starts walking home and Koushi looks after him like Daichi had done yesterday. _When have they become so sappy,_ he asks himself.

Koushi goes back to his room. He doesn't know what they'll do tomorrow but probably stay over at Daichi's house with Asahi so they can finally all play with Daichi's brother.

His phone rings. It's Daichi. Of course it is.

"Took you long enough" Koushi gets greeted.

"Hey" Koushi replies offended.

"I thought you wanted to hear my voice"

"Daichi why do you love teasing so much?" Koushi whines.

"I'm not teasing, I'm 100% serious"

" _Daichii_ "

Koushi hears Daichi chuckle.

"I'm almost home" Daichi informs him.

"How fast have you been walking?" Koushi wants to know, it feels like Daichi has only left two minutes ago.

"I'm walking completely normal" Daichi says.

"Sure sure" Koushi rolls his eyes and sighs.

"Anyway, I'll probably have to play with my brother tomorrow, so you and Asahi come over and spend some time alone, I don't really care"

"Wow, you don't want your best friends to spend time with you" Koushi tries sounding offended.

"Well Asahi can come but" he stops for a second "You playing against my brother earlier today really was enough for me"

"Daichi" Koushi groans "I'll promise I'll be quiet tomorrow"

Daichi chuckles "We both know that won't happen"

Koushi smiles "Shh, never lose hope"

"I've lost hope in you years ago" Daichi replies flat.

"You're rude" Koushi complains. It takes him a lot to not chuckle though.

"What do you mean? I'm your favourite person" Koushi can hear the grin in Daichi's voice.

"You can be my favourite person and rude" he argues.

"Oh oh so me being rude doesn't change anything huh"

"Daichi stop the teasing, it's horrible" Koushi tries again but Daichi just starts laughing.  
Sometimes he's a huge idiot.

"I can always end the call" Daichi suggests, voice sounding innocent.

"Daichi no" Koushi shakes his head "Also you'd never end the call, you'd miss my voice too much"

"So what if thats true?"

"Then I'd tell you that I'd miss your voice too" Koushi admits before he smirks a bit "But you know what would be even better than hearing your voice"

Daichi sighs "Tell me"

"Having you next to me, I know you love looking at me" Koushi has no idea how he ended up saying stupid stuff like this but it probably makes Daichi flustered so he won't stop with it.

"Wait a second I'm home"

Koushi hears some undefined voices in the background and some other noises before Daichi's back.

"So where were we?" he asks.

"Oh you were just about to confess your unconditional love for me" Koushi replies. He hears Daichi choking and smiles, knowing Daichi, he's probably flustered now. Koushi lives for it.

"Daichi please don't die, I haven't confessed to you yet" he wonders if this was too much because Daichi gets quiet. But he cant find a reason why that would be too much. He has said worse things.

"Daichi are you still alive?" he asks in the silence.

"Oh yeah, yeah I'm here"

"I thought you died for real or something" Koushi jokes. He hears Daichi groaning and knows Daichi isn't mad at him.

"Well anyway, I'd love to hear you confessing to me too but I gotta get dressed and brush my teeth and stuff so I guess we gotta say goodbye now"

"Hmm that's sad" Koushi starts "You just gotta remind me some time and I'll confess to you then" he asks himself if Daichi knows or at least suspects that Koushi's completely serious.

He hears Daichi chuckling and smiles at the sound of it.

"Goodnight Koushi, we'll talk tomorrow"

"Goodnight" Koushi tells him and then they end the call and Koushi's alone again. He looks at the stuffed dolphin, Daichi gave him.

"I don't know if Daichi only pretends to be so dense or if he really has no idea what's going on between us" he tells the dolphin. The dolphin stays silent but Koushi thinks it doesn't need to say something, Koushi knows Daichi would come to him if he'd knew about Koushi's feelings.

Daichi wouldn't wait for something like Koushi does. Maybe they're both scared and that's why nobody makes a move.

"If he hasn't confessed before his birthday, I'll ask him out" he promises the dolphin. It's a promise, he's sure he'll keep.

* * *

The next day, Koushi and Asahi meet on their way to Daichi.

"So has there really nothing been between you two?" Asahi, of course asks when they're walking together.

"Nothing official" Koushi answers. He doesn't really know what to say, of course there has been something happening between them but they haven't acknowledged anything yet and telling Asahi that he thinks Daichi has a crush on him feels a bit weird.

"No but seriously Asahi, if anything would happen, we'd tell you" Koushi promises.

"So there could happen something" Asahi smiles knowingly. Koushi wonders when Asahi had found out about both Koushi's and Daichi's feelings. _If_ Daichi has feelings for him.

"You already know something could happen" Koushi sighs.

Asahi chuckles next to him "You're good for each other" he says.

"I know" Koushi laughs. After all Daichi's his best friend first. This whole feeling thing is just secondary.

"But Asahi-"

"Yeah?"

"You better get yourself a date or else you'll be thrid wheeling forever" It takes all of his will power to sound that serious, especially when Asahi stares at him like Koushi just said he would burn down the street.

"Oh my god, I wasn't serious" He starts laughing. Asahi laughs too but more out of relief than him thinking the situation was funny.

They arrive in front of Daichi's house and wait for someone to open the Door.

"I'm glad you came" Daichi tells them, when he opens the door.

"Of course" Koushi replies and Asahi nods.

"My mom's somewhere with my sister today but maybe we can annoy my brother that much so he'll let us go after an hour" Daichi thinks out loud.

"Don't be so mean" Koushi slaps Daichi's shoulder.

"Your brother's a bit scary" Asahi admits.

Koushi chuckles at the thought of anyone thinking that Daichis brother's scary. A bit annoying and loud yes, but not scary.  
Daichi seems to think the same because he rolls his eyes, slightly smiling at Asahi.

"Hey you" Koushi holds up his hand for Daichi's brother to give him a high five.

"Daichi said we'll play the whole day long" His brother beams at them. Koushi can almost feel Daichi shrinking next to him, seems like his brother letting them go after an hour is very unlikely.

"We're making teams today" His brother informs them and gives the three of them their controllers "I'm gonna be with Asahi"

"Me-" Asahi doesn't seem too excited to be in a team with him.

"Hey, being in his team means you won't have to play against him so basically you have nothing to fear" Daichi chuckles. He smirks at Koushi who tries his best to not laugh.

"But I'm horrible-" Asahi starts.

"Nonsense" Daichi's brother yells. He reminds Koushi a bit of Nishinoya which is simply weird.

"So _partner_?" Koushi turns around to Daichi who pets the free space next to him.

"We'll destroy them" Koushi tells him. They bump their fists together.

"I'll make sure you stay sane" Daichi corrects him to which Koushi shakes his head.

"Let's go" Daichi's brother yells and Koushi tells him to not cry when they lose. They don't lose. Koushi and Daichi do. They lose in the first round and the second and third and in the end Asahi and Daichi's brother won eight times and Koushi and Daichi two.

"It's your fault" Koushi mutters to Daichi.

"Why is it my fault? You were the one screaming the whole time and I couldn't concentrate" Daichi replies and leans back against the couch, looking at Koushi.

"I only screamed because you were so bad, next time I'll play with your brother and then I'll destroy you" Koushi also leans back and when Daichi places his arm on the back of the couch behind Koushi like they do in the movies, neither of them comments it.

"I'll always play with Asahi" Daichi's brother interrupts their banter.

"No you won't" Asahi and Koushi reply.

"But Asahi you won-" Daichi starts but Asahi waves it away.

"But I felt so pressured into winning, it was terrifying" Asahi probably means it completely serious. Sometimes Koushi feels bad that he always worries so much, he really doesn't have to.

"Perfect" Koushi says though "I'll be your new partner" he tells Daichi's brother who thinks about it for a second before nodding.

"But not today" Daichi groans "I'm done with this video game"

"Me too" Asahi agrees.

"Okay we're making a short break before playing again" Koushi grins at Daichi who looks completely done with eveything.

"But Suga" he scowls a bit before continuing "If you play together with my brother and me and Asahi play together, aren't the teams completely unfair then, so you two would literally win every round-"

Maybe he has point, Koushi thinks.

"The fairest would be Daichi with his brother and Suga with me" Asahi throws in. Maybe he has a point too.

"Or we just stop playing the game and do something better" Daichi suggests, Koushi's sure he'd like to be anywhere but here right now.

"And what is something better?" he asks him, smiling a bit when Daichi looks like he doesn't know an answer.

"I don't know, but anything's better than this" Daichi shrugs his shoulders and it takes Koushi a lot to not laugh and lean his head on Daichi's shoulder.

"Volleyball" Daichi's brother shouts and Daichi looks like he likes that.

"We can't play volleyball, there's snow outside" Koushi says, watching Daichi nod slowly.

"Monopoly" Daichi's brother shouts again.

"Oh no" Daichi mutters. Koushi chuckles and bumps his fist into Daichi's shoulder.

"One round" Koushi says and Daichi's brother beams at him.

"I'll get something to eat and you get the game" Daichi tells his brother and stands up.

"Wait I'm gonna help" Koushi follows him to the kitchen.

He watches Daichi get some snacks.

"What?" Daichi asks him.

Koushi shrugs his shoulders "Nothing, just you're annoyed and don't wanna play but still you're playing because it makes your brother happy, it's cute"

"Oh" Daichi scratches his neck "I mean my mom told me to-"

"Daichi, you'd be playing with him no matter what your mom says" Koushi smirks at him. Daichi sighs, shaking his head but he's smiling.

"Come on, let's go back before Asahi gets a heart attack alone with my brother" Daichi jokes, handing Koushi a box with sweets.

When they come back, the game's already standing on the table and they settle back to their seats and they start playing.

"Hey Daichi" Koushi whispers after a while, Asahi and Daichi's brother are exchanging money right now so they're not listening "Give me some money"

Daichi stares at him "No? Why would I, it's your fault for spending it"

"Pretty please" Koushi tries again. He doesn't have any money left and he's not too excited to be the one losing.

"You can always find a reason why we have to stop playing" Daichi replies hopeful.

"Suga it's your turn"

Luck seems to be on his side though because he lands on some field where gets all the money that is lying in the middle of the game field which means he's back in the game now.

"See? I didn't need your help either way" he tells Daichi, waving with his money.

In the end Koushi wins and Daichi loses first. Koushi doesn't really have a chance but to laugh at him.

"Are we done now?" Daichi asks. First the video game and now losing monopoly isn't helping his mood to lighten up Koushi thinks.

"Come on Daichi, cheer up" he teases, putting his arm around Daichi's shoulder.  
Daichi rolls his eyes but there's a small smile on his face and Koushi grins.

"What are we doing now?" Asahi asks unsure.

"When's your mom coming back?"

Daichi shrugs his shoulders "No idea"

"We can play a different game" Daichi's brother suggests, holding up a board game that Koushi thinks he knows.

"Good let's do that" Koushi agrees "But we need teams again for that one, so lets just play like we did before"

"We'll win this one" Koushi promises Daichi and holds his hand out for him to shake it.

"We will" Daichi replies. Their hands stay together for a bit longer than a normal handshake would have lasted.

This time they win, Daichi and Koushi simply are a better team than Asahi and Daichi's brother.

"I told you we would" Koushi nods smirking.

"I never doubted it" Daichi adds.

"We're back" Daichi's mother suddenly enters the room with Daichi's sister. Koushi hasn't heard them coming in.

"Asahi, good to see you!" Asahi bows politely.

"Thank you so much for playing with him all day" she says with a smile and Koushi tells her that she has nothing to thank for because they all had fun.

"That's good to hear, will you stay for dinner?" Daichi's mother asks them but they both decline.

"Next time we'll stay" Asahi promises and Koushi nods. Daichi follows them to the door and watches them while they put on their shoes and jackets.

"Goodnight" Daichi calls after them when they head out. Koushi turns around to wave and sees Daichi smiling at him.

"You two are horrible" Asahi says once they can't see the house anymore.

"Asahi what the-" Koushi starts, he's a bit surprised that Asahi's saying something like that.

"No seriously, you know how they always talk in movies and books about people looking at each other like they're the whole universe?"

Koushi furrows his eyebrows but nods.

"That's you and Daichi"

That makes Koushi laugh because he definitely doesn't look at Daichi like he's the whole universe. At least not when they're not alone.

  
"Do you need glasses? I know someone who can check for you" he suggests jokingly.

"I can see perfectly fine" Asahi informs him "But really, you and Daichi, I don't know, it's different than it was in highschool, you've always been close but you've got this whole couple atmosphere around you now"

"Asahi what the heck" Koushi's laughing out loud but if he's being honest he likes what Asahi is saying right now. Likes the thought of people being able to see that there's something more to Koushi and Daichi than friends.

"Asahi?"

"Yeah"

Koushi hesitates for a moment "When did you notice that I well- that I like him?"

Asahi looks at him like it would be obvious "Oh I never knew about your crush but Daichi told me some time in third year"

Koushi blinks, not being able to process what he's just been told.

"Anyway, see you tomorrow Suga, it's nice to have you back" Asahi smiles at him before parting ways. Koushi looks after him for a while.

Daichi likes him, he realizes. Has liked him at least since third year. And Asahi knew. Koushi has suspected Daichi to like him, sure there are and were signs for it but hearing it from Asahi and getting it confirmed is a whole different thing.

Koushi has no idea what to feel, he feels confused, not knowing why Daichi never said something, confused on how Koushi didn't realise it sooner. But he mostly feels happy, also relieved.

 _Now_ he thinks, now he can make up for giving Daichi such a shitty Christmas present. If he confesses to Daichi on his birthday, Daichi might forget about the bad present. Koushi hopes he will.

It feels weird to think about Daichi liking him. Probably because just four days ago, Daichi liking him back seemed so unrealistic and pointless to think about.

Koushi comes back home to his mother asking why he's smiling like a maniac. He hadn't even noticed he was smiling. The smile doesn't seem to leave his face in the next time though. When he's laying in bed later that night, he's still smiling. He feels the need to run outside and play volleyball or just run around. It's weird how one sentence from Asahi made his whole body go crazy.

He won't be able to see Daichi tomorrow though. His mother wants to spend time with Koushi. But maybe it's for the better that Koushi doesn't see him tomorrow. He probably wouldn't be able to bring out any words.  
Koushi also misses his mother so spending the day with her seems like a very welcomed idea.

He texts Daichi, saying that Asahi and he'll be alone tomorrow. They end up texting a bit and Koushi falls asleep with Daichi's ' _have fun tomorrow, see you in two days'_ on his mind.  
  


* * *

Seeing Daichi the next time after hearing what Asahi told him is weird. It's not awkward, at least not obviously awkward but Koushi doesn't really know how to act. He's pretty sure, Daichi doesn't notice though.

They're at Koushi's house today, Asahi, Daichi and Koushi sitting on Koushi's couch and discussing what Movie to watch.

"We can't watch a whole anime now" Daichi tries to argue "Why can't we just choose a movie and be done with it"

Koushi shakes his head "We have the whole day, we watch the anime now"

"Asahi?" Daichi tries getting support for his movie.

"I don't really care either way" he says though "I mean we do have the whole day-"

Koushi takes that as his clear win and starts the anime. Daichi groans next to him.

"You'll love it" he tells him "There's some police in it, it's perfect for you"

Daichi doesn't seem like he believes him and maybe he really shouldn't but it's no reason for him to look so sceptical.

"Cheer up Daichi, it's not my fault you haven't seen this one, everyone has" Koushi quickly informs him.

"I don't think I'll like this one" Asahi admits from Koushi's other side and he groans.

"If you both keep complaining, I'm gonna leave the room and make you watch it alone" he threatens "Anyway everyone shut the fuck up"

"See it wasnt that bad" Koushi says after the first episode.

"But also not great" Asahi mutters.

"Daichi?" Koushi asks for Daichi's opinion.

He shrugs his shoulders "It's not horrible" he says and Koushi sighs.

"You can be glad to have me or else you'd never watch good stuff" he states before starting the next episode.

After the third episode Daichi's opinion hasn't changed, though Asahi seems a bit more interested now.

"This is so confusing I have no idea if I want the good guy or the evil one to win" he shakes his head.

"There's not really evil and good, like they both have their point of view but keep watching, it gets clearer who you want to win in the later episodes" he thinks for a second "Though maybe also not because it's not actually his fault for doing this whole stuff but then again-"

"Suga, can we continue to watch this thing?" Daichi asks from the side.

Koushi wants to be mad that he interrupted him but maybe it's good he did because Koushi has a lot to say about the anime.

"No wait" Daichi stops him from starting it again "Can I get food?"

Koushi rolls his eyes "Sure, I can help you, you coming too Asahi?"

Asahi shakes his head "I actually gotta go to the toilet"

"Good, we can just take the food and bring it here then" Koushi suggests and they stand up.

"Okay take this here" Koushi hands Daichi some snacks "Wanna drink something?"

"Sure, is that everything you got here?" Daichi asks and points to the drinks standing around in the kitchen.

"I think so, I mean technically I could go buy something" he suggests.

"No no that's fine" Daichi assures him.

"Really? It's really no problem to go to the store"

"Koushi it's completely fine, it's not like it's something important" Daichi laughs.

"You know what's freaking me out?" Koushi asks and Daichi waits for him to continue "The way you always switch between Koushi and Suga like I like it but at the same time it's so I don't know, _weird_?"

" _New_?" Daichi tries to help, smiling a bit.

"That too" Koushi smiles back.

"If you ever want me to stop tell me" Daichi of course tells him because he always has to make sure Koushi's alright. Koushi really doesn't know why he has to be so perfect all the time.

"Please Daichi, I told you to call me that because I thought about it since, well since second year or something" Koushi shrugs his shoulders, trying to keep it a small thing but Daichi's expression shifts from surprised into a very soft smile and it makes Koushi want to hug him. So he punches him.

"What the heck what this for" Daichi groans.

"Don't look like that then" Koushi just replies. He can't really say that he punched him because he looked too cute for Koushi to handle.

"You really gotta stop that punching thing" Daichi mutters, still holding his stomach but Koushi feels just a bit guilty.

"You punch Asahi sometimes" Koushi tries to argue because Daichi really does it. He hasn't seen it since they graduated though.

Daichi opens his mouth, looking offended "But only when he's acting like a coward, you're punching me for whatever reason"

"I have my reasons" Koushi just says.

"I never got why everyone always thinks you're so sweet and soft"

Koushi laughs "Would you say I'm not sweet and soft" he pouts and blinks, trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Stop that, there literally was a time where I was convinced you had rabies" Daichi tells him.

Koushi stares at him for a second and then Daichi gets punched for the second time today.

"Suga it was a _joke_ " he whines.

"You shouldn't do jokes Daichi, it doesn't suit you" Koushi crosses his arms in front of his chest.

"Sweet and innocent" Daichi huffs "Like hell you are"

"I am Daich, I am"

"Aren't"

Daichi raises an eyebrow "Sugawara"

"Don't sugawara me"

"I'll sugawara you whenever I want to" Daichi replies with a shoulder shrug.

"That's it, no snacks for you" Koushi declares with a nod.

"Come on I was just kidding" Daichi tries to apologize " _Koushi_ "

"Saying my name won't help you" Koushi informs him, it's probably a lie because Koushi's name in Daichi's voice has a huge impact on him.

Daichi smirks slightly, probably knowing Koushi's lying. Daichi leans closer to Koushi and whispers his name.

That's punch number three. It's not Koushi's fault though.

"You'll kill me" Daichi whines again and it makes Koushi chuckle.

"You had it coming" he replies.

"You're horrible seriously horrible"

"But you stil love me" Koushi looks at him innocently.

"You wish" Daichi huffs. Koushi huffs too.

"Mhm I do" he replies without thinking.

Daichi stares at him and Koushi realises what he just said.

"Don't you think we should go back to Asahi?" Koushi immediately tries to change the subject.

"Yeah, yeah of course, sure" Daichi looks like he wants to go anywhere but back to Asahi.

"Come on" Koushi starts walking back to his room. After a few seconds Daichi follows him.

"We're back" he tells Asahi who looks up from his phone.

"Took you long enough" he mutters and Koushi feels a bit bad for letting him wait so long.

"You alright?" Asahi asks Daichi who furrows his eyebrows.

"Ah yeah" he quickly replies.

"You sure?"

"Yes for real"

Koushi interrupts the two "Shut up, we still have like 34 episodes to go"

"We have fucking what-" Daichi groans.

"No complaining" Koushi reminds him before starting the next episode.

"That woman is amazing" Daichi says somewhere during episode six. Koushi feels a bit bad for him, knowing that she'll die soon.

"I know right" Asahi agrees "I can feel that she'll die soon though"

"The dude literally thinks about killing her the whole time and you say that" Koushi shakes his head.

"So she'll die?" Asahi sighs.

"This whole anime is about people dying, no one is safe" Koushi simply replies.

"Suga, now you spoiled everything" Daichi complains and Koushi rolls his eyes.

"I didn't spoil anything"

"Can we watch it in silence though" Asahi throws in and they stop their bickering.

-

"Wait so now his dad is in hospital because of him-" Daichi stares at the TV and it makes Koushi chuckle. For someone who didn't want to watch it, he sure is into the plot.

"I can't believe I liked him at first" Asahi mumbles and it makes Koushi chuckle even more because they haven't even watched half of the whole thing.

"We watched 10 episodes already, maybe we should take a break" Koushi suggests. Maybe he should have suggested a shorter anime with 12 or 25 episodes and not 37.

"We gotta finish it though, so we better watch as much as we can" Daichi says.

Koushi sighs "Is anyone hungry though? I can ask my mom to bring something when she comes back from work"

"Ah no, I'm fine" Asahi declines. Koushi looks at Daichi, knowing he could probably always eat.

"She doesn't have to" he tells Koushi nods and texts his mom to bring over some take away food for the three of them.

His mom comes home while they're watching episode 16. Koushi feels a bit bad for spending a whole day watching TV, especially because they'll probably do the exact same thing tomorrow to continue the anime.

They thank his mother for the food and she talks with them for a while before leaving them to themselves with the food.

"How many episodes will we still watch today?" Daichi asks while eating.

"Mhm let's watch until episode 20 and the rest tomorrow" Koushi suggests and the other two agree.

"Y'all will love the episodes tomorrow" Koushi grins, knowing they most definitely will hate them.

"Sure when you say so" Daichi doesn't look convinced, probably knowing Koushi well enough to know when he's not being serious.

-

"What the fuck" Daichi mutters after Koushi turns of the TV after episode 20 "What even is happening"

"You might or might not find out tomorrow" Koushi only replies.

"He might have lost his memory but I still hate him" Asahi states and Koushi nods.

"That's understandable" he agrees "However there's a lot going to happen in the next episodes"

"Well it's kinda late now, I think we should go home" Daichi's looking at Asahi who nods.

"Then bye Sugawara" Daichi smirks at him.

"Bastard" Koushi replies and Daichi chuckles.

"Bye Asahi, have a safe walk" Koushi waves and Daichi shakes his head.

"Can't believe you're treating him like this but call me a bastard" Daichi's not serious of course. There's a very slight smile on his face and Koushi's face probably looks the same.

"Goodnight" he tells them before closing the door. He hears Daichi say something about Koushi being very mean which makes him chuckle.

When he goes back into his room, he texts Daichi though.

' _Goodnight Sawamura, I had a good day with you'_

He's sure he's blushing when Daichis reply comes like twenty minutes later.

' _Goodnight to you too Koushi, it's a good thing I like you so much or else you'd be blocked by now'_

* * *

"Is Asahi not here?" Daichi asks when Koushi opens the door the next day.

"He'll come a bit later, his mother wants him to help with something in her flat" Koushi answers "Anyway give me your scarf and take off your shoes"

"Didn't expect such a service" Daichi jokes when Koushi takes off his scarf and puts in on the small wardrobe.

"Oh you'd be surprised how nice I can be" Koushi replies with a wink.

"Mhm, I expect a lot from you now"

Koushi shakes his head "Who said I'd show my nice side to you?" he says while taking Daichi's jacket and hanging it next to his.

"Ah yeah? I have to dissappoint you but I doubt it exists then" Daichi shrugs his shoulders.

"The door's right there" Koushi points towards it.

"Maybe you should leave then while I wait for this one boy who tells me I'm pretty and his favourite person and that kind of stuff" Daichi looks at him innocently.

Koushi gasps "You wanna throw me out of my own house? Maybe the boy who likes you that much should overthink his opinion"

"I don't think he will, I like him probably even more than he likes me, you know" Daichi replies. His voice sounds jokingly but Koushi thinks that he's probably being serious.

"Ah yeah?" he raises an eyebrow.

"Mhm" Daichi agrees.

"Sounds like a lie" Koushi walks towards his room, not wanting Daichi to see how hard he is smiling right now.

"Oh Koushi you're wearing the sweater I gave you" Daichi suddenly realises.

"Oh" Koushi also realises. So what if he loves this sweater a lot.

"Don't make that face, you look cute"

"Cute huh?" Koushi raises an eyebrow "Weren't you the one who told me I'm anything but cute yesterday?"

Daichi scratches his neck "Technically I said anything but sweet. Also I said you look cute not you are cute"

"I didn't come here all the way from Europe to get insulted like that"

"But to punch me or what?"

"Mhm exactly"

Daichi chuckles. Koushi thinks about what Asahi has told him, that Daichi likes him back. He wonders if he could confess right now. Wonders what Daichi would say.

"But Daichi, you look cute too" he says, maybe just to watch his reaction.

"Where's that coming from now?" Daichi asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Right from my heart" Koushi replies sarcastic. 

"Ah yeah? Seems like your heart is nicer than the rest of you"

"You like being mean these days, don't you?"

"I'm never mean" Daichi nods.

"Sure, you just like being mean to innocent and sweet and cute looking boys" Koushi tries to pout.

"I do" Daichi agrees.

Koushi punches him lightly "Weirdo" he laughs.

Daichi laughs too "That's you actually"

"Nah you"

"We're both?" Daichi tries to agree with him but Koushi shakes his head.

"Just you"

"You can be so glad your face looks so pretty or else you'd never get anything with that mean attitude" Daichi says, still a bit laughing.

"Two compliments in a day? Daichi you're flattering me" he fakes to swoon.

Daichi just shakes his head "I can't belive I told you you're mean and the only thing you take away is that you're pretty"

"Because that's the only thing you actually meant" Koushi explains and watches Daichi sigh.

"Maybe I did" he admits "But it's not like it's a secret"

"I know but it's still nice to hear it from you" Koushi shrugs his shoulders.

"Oh" is everything Daichi replies.

They keep talking for a while until Asahi finally comes and they continue watching their anime.  
This time Koushi lays his head on Daichi's shoulder. After a while he feels Daichi taking his head. Before Daichi can ask anything, Koushi already tells him 'it's fine Daichi' and sees Daichi smiling before concentrating on the TV again.

Then episode 25 comes and both Asahi and Daichi get really frustrated. Koushi chuckles, wondering how they've never seen any spoilers.

"He didn't just do that" Asahi stares at the TV and at Koushi before turning around to the TV again.

"I'm so mad oh my-" Daichi shakes his head "Firs the woman and now he, what the heck is this anime?"

"To be honest now it gets kinda shitty but we still have to watch it" Koushi tells them.

"But not without him-" Daichi seems still frustrated. Koushi can't blame him, his favourite character just died but it's still a bit funny to see how worked up he gets over a show, he didn't want to watch in the first place.

"Come on" Koushi pets his arm "You'll get over it"

"I didn't see that coming like at all though" Daichi shakes his head and Asahi agrees.

"Are you kidding me, there have been signs the whole time" Koushi replies, though he can understand the other two.

They continue to watch the rest of the episodes.

"That was wild" Daichi says once the last one is over.

"I can't believe we spend two whole days watching a fucking anime" Koushi thinks out loud.

"I could have lived without knowing this mess" Asahi admits.

"I'm still mad, I don't understand why they had to kill him in episode 25" Daichi tells them.

"No, killing him was like the best thing to do, it makes it unpredictable somehow, though it's sad he didn't get to catch him that makes me mad" Koushi wants to say way more but his mother comes inside and asks them if they wanna eat something.

After Daichi and Asahi left again, Koushi realises that he still needs to buy presents for both of them. He texts them, saying that he can't meet them tomorrow and starts thinking about what to buy.

But other than the present for their birthdays, Koushi thinks about confessing to Daichi. He doesn't have much time left before he leaves.  
It's kinda weird how much changed since he came back. Everything between him and Daichi is different but somehow the same. He can't wait to put a name on it and confess.

Calling Daichi his boyfriend sounds beautiful in his mind. He hopes Daichi thinks the same. Hopes Daichi's thinking about him right now. Hopes Daichi will say yes when Koushi asks him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again thanks for reading


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi's birthday and confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so tired but im finally done with this thing, I still think its horrible but now it's done and I can stop thinking about it

Koushi has no idea what to buy. He's walking through the city without finding anything and he's getting a bit frustrated, not knowing what to buy for his best friends. 

He lowkey blames Europe because last year when he walked around through the city together with Asahi and Daichi like every second day, he knew exactly what to buy both of them. 

He decides to enter the first store he sees. It's one for home decorations and Koushi won't find anything good in here but then he remembers that he and Daichi will live together once he's back. It's crazy to think about him living together with Daichi. Especially when he thinks about Daichi liking him back.   
He's so damn excited. 

In the end he does buy something. Two pillows, one for him and one for Daichi, maybe as a promise that neither of them forget about moving in together. 

Standing outside again he sighs, knowing that he basically still hasn't bought anything.   
Next store is a bookstore. He thinks about buying them both a manga from the anime they watched the previous days but then decides against it. 

He does find a book though. It's some life guide book that could be good for Asahi. Koushi knows this book will tease him but he wouldn't be Koushi if he wouldn't tease Asahi as much as he can. 

He also buys a cooking book for spicey curry. If Daichi wants to show him his cooking skills he can also cook Koushi something he likes. 

He still needs a real present for Daichi and something small for Asahi because only the book would be a bit shitty. 

Maybe he should've asked them what they want before going here. Then Koushi remembers what Daichi has told him about the star projector and decides that maybe he could search for one. He doesn't know why Daichi likes the star thing so much though. He isn't one to simply stare at the stars when Koushi thinks about it. 

It takes him almost an hour until he finally finds one. It's pretty expensive though and Koushi doesn't know if it would be worth it. If Daichi really likes it as much as he has told him, Koushi wouldn't hesitate for a second but now he's unsure. 

In the end he decides that if Daichi doesn't like it, he can simply take it back to the store and Koushi will give him something else. 

Suddenly Daichi's calling him and Koushi thinks about asking him for the star thing but decides against it. 

"Sorry to bother you" he hears Daichi's voice apologising. 

"Please you're not bothering" Koushi replies fast. 

"I hoped so but well the reason why I'm calling is, well you know how you and Asahi always slept over at my house the night before my birthday?" Daichi sounds a bit nervous and it's cute, Koushi thinks. 

"Sure I do" 

"Well I wanted to ask if you still wanna do that today or if we're too old for sleepovers now" he laughs a bit. 

"Oh no of course" If Koushi's being honest, he's a but nervous of sleeping over at Daichi's. But on the other side he could confess and maybe he could, well fall asleep right next to him. 

"So what?" he hears Daichi laughing "You're of course too old for a sleepover or you're coming?" 

"Oh right, no I'll come" Koushi quickly replies. 

"He's coming" Daichi tells someone, probably Asahi, before coming back to the phone "Well great so just come over whenever you're free, me and Asahi will probably be there" 

"Good, wait shall I bring something with me?" he asks before they end the call. 

"Nah not really" he hears Daichi replying. 

"Well good then, have fun with whatever you're doing right now" 

"You too, can't wait to see you" 

"Me neither" Koushi can only reply before Daichi ended the call. They're truly horrible, Koushi realises. Poor Asahi, he thinks. 

He looks back at the star thing, grabbing it to pay for it. 

He continues walking through the stores. In the end he decides to also pay for both of their food the next time they eat somewhere outside and he's pretty sure he's making himself go broke right now. But now he already bought all the things so he can't have any second thoughts now. 

Back home, he wraps the things in paper before telling his mother that he won't come home tonight. She reminds him that he'll have to come home tomorrow though to pack his stuff. He doesn't like being reminded that tomorrow is his last day here for the next few months.   
He doesn't know if he can leave Daichi just like that now that he's heard this thing about his crush from Asahi. 

* * *

  
"Hey" Daichi's standing in front of him, smiling warmly at him. 

"I hope you two missed me" he jokes and smirks. 

"It was just right" Daichi replies "Anyway come inside" 

"Oh thank you, didn't expect to be allowed to" 

"Shut up or you can turn around again" Daichi points towards the door. 

"If it's like that I can go again" Koushi suggests, without being serious. 

"Guys please stop this" Asahi informs both of them and they start laughing while Asahi looks pretty done with them. 

"Here give me your stuff" Daichi holds out his hands for Koushi's jacket and scarf. 

"Thanks, anyway let's get the party started" Koushi grins. 

"We're three people, no party" Daichi says flatley. 

"Ah I'm Daichi I only do parties at college but not with my two oldest friends" Koushi tries imitating Daichi's voice.

"You're not my oldest friends" Daichi corrects him, while they walk towards his room. 

"But your best I hope" Koushi tells him. 

Daichi sighs "I still don't understand how. A coward and someone more feral than a dog with rabies, _amazing_ " 

" _Hey_ " both Asahi and Koushi reply offended. They know Daichi's not being serious though. Not completely at least.

"Anyway" Daichi changes the topic "Who sleeps where?" 

"Why did I end up sleeping in your bed the last times" Koushi wants to know, thinking about how nervous he had felt when he had slept in Daichi's bed for the first time, while Asahi and Daichi lay on the floor. 

"Asahi doesn't wanna take the bed because he feels bad and I offer it to one of you because I'm a polite guy" Daichi explains, sitting down on the futon on the floor. 

"I'll take the futon this time" Koushi decides. Maybe he's hoping Daichi will stand to his offer of not sleeping in his bed himself. 

"Asahi sleeps on the bed then" Daichi nods. Asahi sighs. Koushi grins. 

"But don't you dare to feel bad about taking my bed you dumbass" Daichi warns Asahi who looks a bit uncomfortable. Koushi will never understand how Daichi can make nice things sounds so intimidating most of the time. 

"I won't" Asahi promises though Koushi's not sure if he can keep that promise. 

"If you feel too bad about it, Daichi can sleep there himself" Koushi tries smiling at him. feeling Daichi's stare on him. 

"It's just a bed, stop freaking out" Asahi tells them and it makes Koushi chuckle a bit. Daichi too. 

"Right right" Daichi scratches his neck. 

Someone knocks on the door. And Daichi's brother shouts _'it's me_ '

Daichi sighs.   
"At least he knocked" Koushi shrugs his shoulders. 

"I wanna watch a movie but the TV's not free so mom said you should let me watch it here" 

Daichi furrows his eyebrows, probably trying to figure out whether he's lying or not.

"Well come here" Koushi sits down on the bed and pets the free space next to him. Daichi's brother starts grinning and runs towards him.

"You've always been my favourite" he tells Koushi who smirks at Daichi. 

"See? You've got concurrence" he tells him and Daichi doesn't look amused. 

"What about Asahi?" Daichi asks his brother who thinks for a second before shouting "He's my first favourite" 

Now Daichi's the one smirking at Koushi "See? You just got replaced" 

"Good thing I'm your favourite person then" Koushi raises an eyebrow, slightly smiling at Daichi who huffs but is smiling a very small smile too. 

"Good thing indeed" Daichi replies before his brother suddenly jumps on him. 

"Stop that" Daichi whines and Koushi's laughing at the both of them. 

Daichi's brother whispers something in Daichi's ear which makes him gasps and furrows his eyebrows "Shut up" Daichi says and his brother starts chuckling. 

"Asahi said the same" he says and Daichi stares at Asahi who holds his hands up in defence. 

"No no it was him" he starts but Daichi's brother shakes his head. 

"Stop sitting down there" his brother tells Daichi who nods and sits down next to Koushi. 

"Movie" Daichi's brother jumps up to get the tv remoter before settling down in between Daichi and Asahi. It's pretty full on the small bed now and Daichi moves a bit close to Koushi. 

"I'm not comfortable" his brother complains and Koushi chuckles. 

"Daichi could sit on the floor again, we had enough space when he was gone" Koushi suggests innocently and earns a frown from Daichi. 

"What about you sitting down there then?" Daichi asks him instead. 

"I'm your guest" Koushi just says. 

"Guys please, if you can't decide I'm gonna sit there" Asahi tells them but both Koushi and Daichi shake their head. 

"He'll go" Koushi declares and tries shoving Daichi from his bed. Daichi's as strong as he looks though, so in the end Koush gives up. 

"Come on we'll go together" Koushi gives Daichi a thumbs up, hoping he'll convince him. 

Daichi sighs before sliding from the bed.   
"You know, I would have sat here with or without you but then you made such a big thing out of it" Daichi tells him once they're sitting next to each other on the ground. 

"Shut up" they hear Daichi's brother from above and hear Asahi muttering something about him having to stay calm. 

"I can't believe I spend the last day I'm this age, watching some children movie" Daichi mutters next to Koushi who chuckles and takes Daichi hands. Daichi turns around to him. 

"Yeah, how else would you like to spend it?" 

Daichi looks at their joined hands before looking up at him again "Oh there are plenty of things I can imagine" he replies, a small smirk on his face. 

"Ah yeah? Tell me about them" Koushi leans a bit closer, eyes not leaving Daichi's. 

"Well you see-" 

"I said shut up, I don't wanna see you doing heart eyes at each other" Daichi's brother interrupts him and Koushi feels his cheeks growing hot which really shouldn't be a thing anymore. 

"We weren't you dumbass" Daichi shakes his head. 

"I'll start the move now" Asahi informs them and Daichi's brother gets quiet. 

"We were Daichi, we were" Koushi whispers, quiet enough that Asahi and Daichi's brother can't hear it. 

Daichi just stares at him for a few seconds before scowling. It looks cute. 

"Stop thinking about it, you gotta concentrate on other things right now" Koushi tells him quiet, pointing towards the TV. 

"I hate you" Daichi mutters while moving closer to Koushi, their shoulders are touching now. 

"I know" Koushi replies, squeezing Daichi's hand. 

Somewhere during the movie, Daichi leans on Koushi's shoulder and Koushi puts his arm around him, going with his hand through Daichi's hair. He wonders if he even still has to confess or if all of this is already enough because Daichi has to realise what they're doing here. 

Then the movie's over and Daichi fell asleep on Koushi's shoulder. 

"Hey" Koushi nudges him but Daichi only groans without moving. So Koushi slaps his shoulder and Daichi jerks up. 

"Aw what the fuck" Daichi crosses his arms in front of his chest. 

"You fell asleep you idiot" Daichi's brother complains and jumps on Daichi again. 

"I'll die" Daichi mutters and Koushi rolls his eyes. 

"Stop being such a coward" he tells him. 

"Oh damn, I never thought I'd hear someone call Daichi a coward" he hears Asahi mutter and it makes him chuckle. 

"He is one" he says and goes to sit down next to Asahi on the bed. 

" _You're_ a coward" Daichi's brother now agrees, pressing his finger into Daichi's chest who groans. 

"I hate everyone of you" 

"Yeah sure" Koushi rolls his eyes but smiles when Daichi's eyes meet his. 

"Believe me, I do" Daichi raises his eyebrows. 

"Mom said you mustn't lie" Daichi's brother raises his eyebrows the same way Daichi did and Koushi's smiling, thinking about how Daichi looked exactly like him once. 

"Didn't lie" Daichi tells him. 

"Did lie, ask Asahi, he heard it" Daichi's brother pouts and looks over to Asahi who looks almost shocked that he got included in the conversation. 

"Hey I'm here too" Koushi shouts and Asahi sighs, probably relieved that the attention is no longer on him. 

"Ah damn I completely forgot about you there" Daichi shrugs his shoulders and there's a small smirk on his face, showing that he's feeling pretty funny right now. 

Koushi slaps his head from behind and Daichi groans. 

"Maybe I shouldn't have invited you" he frowns at Koushi. 

"Shut up, you'd sit here wishing I was here if you wouldn't have invited me" Koushi tells him while going with his hand through Daichi's hair. 

"Nah I'd be having the night of my life" Daichi disagrees but Koushi feels him leaning into the touch. 

"He missed you a lot while you weren't in japan" Daichi's brother suddenly tells him excited, probably happy he can annoy his brother with it. 

Koushi wonders how much and what Daichi has told him "Ah yeah? Has he told you anything?" 

"Suga no" Daichi can only say before his brother nods fast. 

"One time Daichi was visiting us and he promised us to play with him and guess what?" he punches Daichi's chest "Suddenly he was gone and we found him here with his phone and was like no no I gotta be here when Suga wakes up" 

Koushi doesn't want to smile at this but he does. He also leans closer to Daichi, his hand sliding from Daichi's hair to his chin and he puts his head on Daichi's shoulder who's still sitting in front of him. 

"Aww that's cute" he mocks him, he's being a serious though. Daichi doesn't have to know though. 

"Oh yeah I remember when Daichi visited my place and we went to bed at like four am but guess who was awake at like 7 already because he had to tell Suga goodnight" Asahi tells them and Koushi leans away from Daichi to stare at him. Daichi also stares at Asahi but he's not smiling like Koushi. 

"It's literally my birthday tomorrow why have you decided on embarrassing me now" Daichi complains and Koushi ruffles through his hair, enjoying the whole situation a bit too much. 

"Aw come one, everyone would stay up early to talk to me" Koushi keeps teasing him and Daichi lays his head back so he's looking at Koushi now. 

"You know what Koushi?" Koushi gets a bit irritated at Daichi saying his name in front of everyone "You haven't even done anything right now but you're still my least favourite person in this room" 

"Look at him lying" Koushi huffs, his hand's still on Daichi's chin and their whole pose probably looks pretty intimate. Koushi doesn't wanna change it though. He likes it. 

"Oh my god stop" Daichi's brother groans "You're so annoying" 

"I second that" Asahi agrees and Koushi let's go of Daichi and moves a back to the wall. 

"Yeah? I think you two are annoying" Koushi nods, crossing his arms in front of his chest. 

"I second that" Daichi imitates Asahi's voice and Koushi starts grinning a tiny bit. 

"Hey Daichi it's your birthday in an hour" Koushi suddenly realises and Daichi hums. 

"You're old" Daichi's brother tells him. 

"Hey" Koushi shouts offended because _he_ sure ain't old and Daichi's younger than him "Although you're right, Daichi does count as an old man" 

"You're older than me" Daichi replies flatly. 

"Shh not your turn to talk" Koushi puts his finger in front of his mouth. 

"Why do I even talk to you" Daichi sighs. 

Suddenly the door gets opened and Daichi's sister enters the room. 

"You have to go to bed" She tells her brother yawning. 

"Take Suga with you" Daichi tells her and she starts blushing a bit "Suga can talk to you all night long" 

Daichi's sister's now staring at Koushi and it's a bit uncomfortable but Koushi tries his best to stay nice and smiles at her "You seem pretty tired" 

She nods and Koushi continues "Yeah I'm tired too, I'd love to talk to you but sleep is important so what about we talk tomorrow? I'm probably gonna stay here all day" 

He hears Daichi chuckling and his sister stares mad at him before she looks at Koushi again and smiles nodding. 

"Seems like you gotta leave now huh?" Asahi asks Daichi's brother who pouts. 

"Don't worry, I'll come back right after I wake up" he tells Asahi and Koushi's not sure if he's joking or being serious. He still chuckles at Asahi's shocked expression. 

Before the siblings leave, they both give Daichi a fist bump and it makes Koushi's heart jump because no matter how annoyed Daichi always is at his brother, he loves them both more than anything and Koushi's so in love with that side of him. 

"I think having a crush on Suga runs in the family" Asahi admits, once Daichi's siblings are gone. 

Daichi stares at him, looking a bit upset.

"I'm irresistible" Koushi shrugs his shoulders with small smirk. 

"Also if you say that my sister has a crush on Suga then my brother has a crush on you and dann that's so weird, I don't wanna think about it" Daichi looks like he hates whatever he's thinking about right now.

Asahi groans "Okay neither of your siblings has a crush on anyone in here" he corrects himself and Daichi looks satisfied although Koushi's certain that Asahi wasn't being serious. 

"It's your last day here tomorrow huh" Daichi completely changes the topic and is now looking up with his head again so Koushi can see him. 

"Don't remind me" He sighs "I won't be there tomorrow but make sure to have fun" he tells Asahi who shakes his head. 

"It's gonna be more stress than fun but I'll try" he promises and Koushi grins and gives him a thumbs up "You'll bring him to the train?" he asks Daichi.

"I don't know if I'll be there, depends on your behaviour tomorrow" Daichi informs him and Koushi slaps his head lightly, knowing that Daichi would never let him go alone as long he hasn't got anything more important to do. 

"And then it's only like five months until you come back for real" Asahi smiles and Koushi nods. 

"I love not being here but being here is kind of special, which is really weird if you consider that I literally grew up here and spend all my life here but prefer this old town to some European town" Koushi shakes his head sighing.

"I'm kinda glad to hear that to be honest" Daichi admits "I mean Asahi once called me in the middle of the night, asking what would happen if you like Europe that much that you wanna move there" he laughs and Asahi rolls his eyes. 

"That's cute" Koushi laughs, bumping his fist into Asahi's shoulder "But don't worry, I'm not going anytime soon" 

It's almost twelve now and even if it's not his birthday, he's excited. Probably because of what he's about to do. Then he wonders when he even has the chance to confess while Asahi and maybe even Daichi's siblings are with them all the time. 

Well getting rid of Asahi for a few minutes, so he can ask him out wouldn't be hard, he'd probably be glad to put this whole situation to an end but Daichi's siblings are a bit harder. 

Koushi has no idea how he should get rid of them for a while. For a while, as long as he needs to confess to Daichi. 

"I'm glad we stayed friends guys" Daichi then confesses and Koushi hugs him as good as he can when Daichi's still sitting on the floor. 

"Me too" Asahi admits and Koushi punches his shoulder.

"Did you two expect us to drift apart or what, _unbelievable_ " he pouts, thinking that he was scared of exactly that but they don't have to know. 

"Didn't say that, I'm just glad we're all here now" Daichi turns around so he's looking at Asahi and Koushi now. 

"You ain't getting rid of me any time soon" Koushi smirks at them and sees Daichi smiling at him. 

"Happy birthday by the way" Asahi smiles at Daichi who checks the time. 

"Oh damn it's your birthday" Koushi tries to keep his voice low, not wanting to wake up the siblings but he's still a bit too loud, he thinks "Happy birthday Dai" 

Daichi smiles at them "Thanks guys" he says and Koushi almost jumps from the bed to hug him. He doesn't jump but he still hugs him and Daichi hugs back. 

"Asahi stop staring and come down" he rolls his eyes at Asahis sigh. 

"I hope you're not going bald this year" Koushi admits and starts laughing when he sees Daichi's offended expression "Hey that wasn't meant as an insult, I truly hope you're not going bald this year" 

"Why would I go bald" Daichi looks with Koushi again and it makes Koushi chuckle. 

"We'll see" he only replies, wiggling his eyebrows. 

"Let's hope you're not getting arrested for being rude or something" Daichi tells him with his arms crossed in front of his chest. 

"Do you really have to bicker on his birthday" Asahi asks exhausted. 

"I wasn't trying to bicker, I was totally honest" Koushi explains but neither of them look convinced. 

"Okay it's sleep time" Daichi decides then and stands up to turn off the light. 

"It's not even 12:15" Koushi shakes his head.

"Yeah and my siblings like to stand up early, so do I by the way, and if you don't wanna be exhausted when they wake us up, we better sleep now" he tells Koushi who thinks about it for a second. 

"Wait, you have to open one present before sleeping" he says and stands up to get it. 

"Here" Koushi puts it down on the floor next to the bed. 

"Wait should I give you my present now too?" Asahi asks but Koushi shakes his head. 

"It's just this one would be useless unless it's night time" he explains and Daichi furrows his eyebrows. 

Daichi starts unwrapping the present and stares at it once it's opened "You really thought of it" he looks at Koushi who shrugs his shoulders, trying to play it down. 

"I love it" Daichi tells him and it makes Koushi pretty proud of himself. Well Daichi basically had exactly told him what he wanted but still, Koushi can be proud of remembering it, he decides. 

After a few minutes, Daichi put in some batteries and turned of the light. Koushi's right next to him, staring at the ceiling. 

"Thank you" Daichi mutters "It's nice like this" 

Koushi hums in agreement "I was a bit unsure what to buy for you" he admits, feeling Daichi's look on him now. 

"Hey this is perfect" Daichi tells him quiet and Koushi smiles a bit. Daichi has no right to always make him so damn happy, he thinks. 

"It's your last day tomorrow" Daichi sighs. 

"I'll miss you so damn much Dai" 

"Mhm me too" Daichi stops for a second before continuing "I'm scared things will change once you're gone again" he admits.

"Oh" Koushi breathes out "Me too but they won't as long as we'll stay the same, right?" 

"I guess? But it's still scary" 

Koushi chuckles a bit "Nothing will change if you keep waking up early just to text me" 

"Please stop" Daichi groans and a pillow lands on Koushi's face. 

"I won't stop, it's too cute" Koushi laughs quietly. 

"Not really" 

"Please Daichi, staying up late and waking up early just to text with me is probably the cutest thing anyone has ever done for me" Koushi admits. 

"Then not many people have done cute things for you" Daichi only replies and then it's Daichi with the pillow on his face. 

"Shut up, people have done cute things for me" Koushi rolls his eyes "But I guess they'll never mean as much to me as you do" 

He hasn't meant to say something like this but now he has and is waiting for Daichi to reply something. 

"Mh then you should search for more people who mean as much to you as I do" Daichi thinks out loud and Koushi slams his pillow on him again. 

"What the heck, that was completely unnecessary" Daichi tells him. 

"Stop being so dense Daichi, it's exhausting" 

"Then be a bit more clearer" Daichi replies and maybe he has a point. 

"I'm clear though, you're just so damn oblivious" Koushi says instead of agreeing with him.

"Are we really spending my first night at this age bickering?" Daichi asks, sounding as done with the situation as always. 

"If you can tell me what else you'd like to do" 

"Sleep?" Daichi suggests. 

"Other than sleep, I don't know, hey I just told you that you mean more to me than others do and the only thing you replied was that I should search for more people" Koushi realises and looks at Daichi who he almost can't see in the dark room. 

"What am I supposed to say? You know that you mean everything to me"

"Oh" Koushi wants to tease him but that would probably destroy the whole moment and it feels a bit too personal to be destroyed "It's the same for me, I mean you to me" 

"Why are we so sappy?" Daichi asks and it makes Koushi huff. 

"Because you make me" Koushi says and hears Daichi sighing. 

"Hey daichi?" He asks in the silence "How would you confess to someone you're like 90 percent sure they like you back?" 

"What?" 

"You heard me, now answer" 

"Wait do you like someone-" Daichi's voice suddenly sounds very unsure and Koushi has no idea why because Daichi has to know that Koushi's talking about them. Not even Daichi can be that dense. 

"You like someone" Koushi tells him "And I like someone" he adds. 

"Oh" Daichi's quiet "Good luck to both of us then huh" 

"Literally" Koushi nods "No but for real, how can I confess to you?" 

"Me?" 

Koushi slaps him again with the pillow "Yea you" 

"I don't know, just confess whatever you wanna confess, I guess"

"Daichi?" 

"Yeah?" 

Koushi leans closer, trying to find Daichi's eyes in the darkness "I'm going to confess now" 

He can't really see it but he's sure Daichi nods. 

"Can I?" Koushi asks, not sure if Daichi knows what he's about to do but he hears Daichi gulping before agreeing. 

Koushi feels a bit weird about their first kiss being while Asahi is right next to them, probably hearing everything they say but he doesn't care. Can only care about Daichi slowly kissing back. And about his hand in Daichi's hair, Daichi's hand on his back. 

"Asahi's here" Daichi breaks the kiss and Koushi rolls his eyes. 

"That's the thing you wanna focus on?" 

"It seemed important to mention" Daichi replies neutral. 

"How about, yes Suga I like you too" Koushi suggests, his hand's still on Daichi's head and Daichi holds him a bit tighter. 

"Was I that obvious?" Daichi asks, sounding defeated. 

"You were, but I liked it" Koushi looks at him and can only see Daichi's eyes looking back. 

"I'm a bit shocked right now" Daichi admits and Koushi has to laugh a bit and hugs Daichi, feeling Daichi's arms wrapping around him. 

"I'd love to talk to you right now but Asahi's still there and I don't know how long he can still keep pretending that he's sleeping" Koushi admits and feels Daichi chuckling. It's a nice feeling, he notices, laying there on Daichi's chest.

"Thank God" Koushi hears Asahi's voice saying and he and Daichi start laughing. 

Koushi sighs, he's happy. Koushi's so damn happy. 

"Asahi, why haven't you told me anything, now I look like a complete idiot" Daichi complains. 

"It's a bit too late to not seem like an idiot" Koushi informs him and Daichi punches his arm.

"Hey that's my thing" Koushi complains and punches Daichi shoulder to remind him. 

"It's my birthday" Daichi reminds him. 

"Please stop punching each other right after telling each other that you like each other" Asahi says "Also congrats, you could have had that like three years ago already" 

"You-" They both start. Koushi wants to slap himself for not noticing that Daichi had a crush on him. They probably would be dating already and Koushi would have spend this week at Daichi's place, sleeping there. Koushi's a bit frustrated over all the stuff they missed because they were both idiots. 

"Hey don't think about it, we're together now, right? It's totally fine" Daichi tells him and kisses his forehead. Koushi wants to punch himself and Daichi because no forehead kiss should seem that cute. 

"I really don't wanna interrupt you two but shouldn't we sleep?" Asahi wants to know and Koushi sighs because Asahi's right. 

"Night Asahi" Daichi tells him. 

"And you two sleep and do nothing else" Asahi's voice sounds pretty serious. 

"What else would we do?" Koushi asks with his most innocent voice. Actually he's annoyed that they really can't do half of the things, he wants to do with Daichi, not if Asahis next to them. 

"Everyone sleep now" Daichi decides and pulls Koushi a bit closer "I have no idea what just happened and we'll talk about this whole thing tomorrow" he whispers and Koushi understands. Maybe confessing while Asahi's there and they're all tired and Koushi can't even see Daichi's face was a bad idea. 

He doesn't regret it though. Especially not when Daichi intertwines their hands and Koushi feels Daichi's arms hugging him again. Laying here with Daichi has to be ome of the best things in the wipe world. Daichi's so very Daichi and Koushi's so in love with him and now they're cuddling while falling asleep feels probably like heaven. 

"Happy birthday" Koushi whispers before he falls asleep, feeling probably more happy and excited and relieved than he has in years or maybe even ever. 

* * *

"We're here" Koushi wakes up to someone knocking on the door. Or maybe it's two people knocking, it's loud and Koushi hates it, that's all he knows. 

He closes his eyes again, before realizing that he's not holding a pillow right now but Daichi. He remembers what happened yesterday and doesn't know what to think about. He's smiling though, it's a bit embarrassing, he thinks. 

"Morning" he hears Daichi's voice muttering and Koushi opens one eye. Daichi smiling down at him and Koushi wants him to lean down so Koushi can kiss him. He doesn't tell him though, Daichi still wants to talk after all. 

"I told you my siblings wake up pretty early" Daichi smirks and Koushi groans, closing his eyes again. 

"Daichi, happy birthday!!" two voices yell and then Koushi's peace is gone and he's pretty sure one of them jumped on his arm, while trying to hug Daichi. 

"Too loud" he mutters and hears Daichi chuckle. 

"Come on, wakey wakey" he feels Daichi's hand going through his hair and if Daichi's trying to get him to stand up with that, it has the exact opposite effect, it makes Koushi even more tired. 

"We got presents and cake downstairs" Daichi's brother says in a way too loud voice "Asahi stand up" 

Koushi chuckles, still with eyes closed. 

"I'd let you sleep here for a while but I dont think my siblings will" Daichi tells him and damn Koushi really really wants to kiss him. 

"I am awake" he groans, opening his eyes and staring right at Daichi's smiling face. 

"Beautiful" Koushi mutters, he decides that seeing Daichi right after waking up is the best way to start the day. 

"Listen you two, we'll get dressed and then we come down to you, good?" Daichi asks them and they both nod and run out of the room again. 

"Daichi, is there any way you're related to Nishinoya? Your brother would adore him" Asahi says and Koushi laughs. 

"The only thing that convinces me that he's Daichi's actual brother is that they look exactly the same but other than that, there's literally nothing" Koushi admits. 

"Hey, my brother just has his loud phase right now, he'll grow out of it one day" Daichi tells them and it makes Koushi laugh even harder. 

"He's had his loud phase since I first met him, I'm not sure if he'll ever grow out of it" Koushi replies and Asahi nods in agreement. 

Daichi rolls his eyes "Anyway, we gotta get dressed or else he's coming back" 

" _Stressing_ " Koushi only says before they all change. Koushi wonders if he's now allowed to stare at Daichi for a bit longer than necessary. 

They enter the living room, where Daichi's family yells happy birthday and then his siblings give him their presents and Daichi's mother joins them.

Koushi watches him, thanking them and telling them how much he loves the presents. 

"You're too gone for him" Asahi tells Koushi from his side. 

"Shut up" Koushi mutters, still watching Daichi. He can't help it. Daichi with his siblings or Daichi with kids in general has always been a big weakness of Koushi. Not that Daichi has to know about it. Asahi seems to know though.

"I don't wanna interrupt you but who wants to eat breakfast?" Daichi's mother asks and they all sit down on the table. 

"Do you have any plans for today?" she asks them but Daichi shakes his head. 

"Actually I thought we could just do nothing or something Suga wants, since he'll leave tomorrow, I'll have enough to do if my roommate pulls through with my birthday party once I'm back" Daichi sighs. 

"It's your birthday and you wanna ask me what to do because I'll leave again-" Koushi doesn't really know what to say. He wants to tell Daichi that he's the cutest but he's not sure how his family and Asahi would react so he just says "You're absolutely horrible" 

"That's rude" Daichi's brother informs him and Koushi wonders when he has started caring about stuff being rude. 

"Good thing you're not alone anymore then huh" Daichi raises an eyebrow smirking and Koushi feels himself smirking back. 

"Mhm it's your birthday so I'll agree with you, but only today" 

"How are you always so nice" Daichi asks him and Koushi shrugs his shoulders.

"Only around you" he replies. 

Daichi's mother shakes her head but she's smiling "But you should think of something to do today, it's the last time you three will see each other for a few months" 

Daichi nods "Well to be honest I don't wanna do anything today" 

"Me neither" Koushi says "Doing nothing was kinda relaxing the past days" he admits.

"That's true" Asahi nods. 

"You're not even 20 and you're acting like some bunch of old people" 

"It's Daichi's fault, I wouldn't be surprised if he'd be 60 in reality" Koushi tells her and chuckles when Daichi complains about it. 

"It's my birthday, be nicer Sugawara" 

"There you have a point" Koushi admits. He also should be nicer so Daichi will be his boyfriend by the end of the day. It's a weird thought to have when Daichis family are sitting eight next to him. 

"Well boys, then go do nothing" 

They thank her for the food before going back to Daichi's room. 

"It's not even 10am" Koushi realizes "We can go back to sleep" 

"Don't tell me you're tired" Daichi shakes his head. 

"I'll sit in a train and a plane the whole day tomorrow, let me sleep in peace" Koushi pouts. 

"What I get from that is that you'll have plenty of time to sleep tomorrow on your flight" Daichi looks at him and Koushi pouts a bit more. 

"Just say you hate me and go" Koushi tells him and Daichi rolls his eyes. 

"I hate you so much, you can't even imagine" 

"Good we established that" 

"Ah guys, I'll have to help my mom for a while, I promise I come back later and I'll give you my present once I'm back" Asahi suddenly tells them and tells them goodbye. 

"He doesn't have to help his mom, does he?" Koushis asks once Asahi is gone. 

"I honestly don't know but he definitely wanted to leave us alone for a while" Daichi replies. 

"That's actually nice" Koushi admits. 

"Yeah? Anything we should talk about while we're alone?" Daichi sits down on his bed and looks at Koushi who huffs and sits down next to him. 

"Well, first of all" he takes Daichi's hand "I still have my presents for you" 

"You already gave me the star thing-" Daichi looks confused. 

"It's not much" Koushi quickly replies "Anyway, I kinda forgot the second thing, I don't know maybe you can tell me" 

"We should talk about how annoying you are" Daichi suggests. 

"Me annoying?" Koushi asks, leaning a bit closer.

"We're horrible, aren't we?" Daichi asks, leaning closer too. 

"Disgusting" Koushi agrees "But I can't really complain to be honest" 

"Me neither" Daichi's looking at him and Koushi has no idea what this whole situation will turn into "But Koushi, I really like you" 

"I-" Koushi hates how he can't control his voice right now "Same" 

"And now-" Daichi asks a bit unsure and it makes Koushi chuckle. 

"I mean, you could start by telling me if you're looking for a boyfriend" Koushi suggests. 

"Ah yeah? And what if I tell you I do" 

"Oh I'd ask you why we have to make things so complicated instead of just coming to the point" Koushi says. 

"Well true, I mean it's not like we haven't cuddled just some hours ago" Daichi thinks out loud and it makes Koushi chuckle. 

"We're the worst Dai" 

"We are" Daichi agrees "Now that we established that, I was so shocked after we kissed yesterday, my heart beat was probably louder than my brother's shouting" 

"Are you kidding me? I was so damn happy, I still am, I mean we kissed Daichi, I've wanted this for years and now we did it and it's so weird but exciting and honestly I don't know what I'm saying right now" 

Daichi's smiling at him. It's a soft smile and it makes Koushi smile too.

"You're so cute when you're not punching me" 

"Shut up, I'm always cute" 

"debatable" 

"That's a very very rude way to treat your boyfriend" Koushi tells him, realising that neither of them has said anything about being boyfriends. 

"Well good that you haven't asked me to be your boyfriend yet then" 

"And if I asked you, would you say yes?" 

Daichi nods "Yes Koushi, can we please stop making everything so complicated, if you want me, we're well, we're boyfriends now, _damn_ that sounds crazy" 

"I'm happy Daichi, I'm so happy right now" Koushi confesses and watches Daichi nod. 

"Me too, I'm afraid, I won't be able to let you go tomorrow though" Daichi tells him and grabs Koushi, letting them both fall down on the bed. 

"Stop being so perfect" Koushi laughs, he can't imagine anything better than getting hugged by Daichi and laying half on him, right now. 

"I gotta try to keep up with you" Daichi replies, rolling on his back so Koushi's laying on top of him now. 

"I wanna punch you right now, you're too much for me" 

Daichi only smirks "Punch me and our first kiss will stay our only one" 

Koushi gasps "Since when are you so mean Daichi?" 

"I'm not" 

"We sure bicker a lot" 

"I can think of doing something better" Daichi says and Koushi raises an eyebrow, hoping they both think the same. 

"I'll miss you so much" Koushi admits quiet before Daichi asks "Can I kiss you" and Koushi nods. Kissing Daichi the second time is a lot better than the first time, probably because Asahi's not here and they're boyfriends now. 

Koushi deepens the kiss, thinking about being Daichi's boyfriend now. It feels good, very good and Koushi thinks that maybe, this is home. Right next to Daichi, feeling Daichi's hands on his back and just being close to him. It feels so damn familiar and safe, but also so damn new and exciting and Koushi never wants to stop. 

"Why haven't we done this at the beginning of the week" Koushi complains about his own mistake. He wishes he could have had this all week long. 

"Because we're dumb and love making things way too complicated" Daichi answers and Koushi can only turn his head so Daichi doesn't see his amused smile.

"I wanna do so many things to you" Koushi whispers in Daichi's ear and Daichi chokes on his own saliva. 

"Well, we'll have our own flat once you're back" Daichi says with a slight blush on his face. 

"Oho now I wanna come back even more than before"

"Stay your last night here?" Daichi asks and how could Koushi say no. 

"Of course" 

Daichi smiles at him and Koushi starts kissing him again. Kissing Daichi whenever he wants is as good as he has always imagined it to be. Maybe even a bit better. 

Some minutes or maybe hours later, Asahi comes back. If he notices that something happened between the two, he doesn't mention it. He only give Daichi his present. Daichi's siblings come back too and Koushi thinks it's a wonder how they haven't walked in on him and Daichi making out with each other. 

"Hey Daichi" Koushi nudges him with his knee while Daichi tries opening some new card game from his brother "I have to pack my stuff and if I sleep here today, I better pack my stuff and maybe say goodbye already to my mom" 

"Oh yeah sure, shall I help?" Daichi of course asks, always having to be nothing but perfect. 

"Nah, stay here and eat cake or whatever, I'll come back later" Koushi tells him, giving him a small peck just because he can and his siblings are busy with bickering right now so only Asahi sees it and he looks way too shocked for someone who probably waited for this to happen since two years. 

"Bye" Koushi grins, leaving Daichi alone to explaining everything to Asahi. 

When Koushi comes back Daichi's brother opens the door for him and walks him to the kitchen. 

"Finally" Asahi tells him and Koushi's sure he doesn't mean Koushi coming back. 

"Here, we were just about to eat some cake" Daichi stands up to get some cake for Koushi too and Koushi sits down next to his seat. 

"Thanks" he smiles at Daichi when he's handing him the cake. Maybe it's his imagination but Daichi's smile seems softer than on most days. 

After they've eaten, Daichi's siblings have to take a nap so they stay awake until the new year starts. 

"So you finally stopped being completely hopeless?" Asahi asks them once they're in Daichi's room again. 

"We were never hopeless we just wanted to-" Koushi tries to search for a way to defend them "We wanted to keep it exciting and not just this whole hey I like you, go out with me thing" 

Neither Daichi or Asahi look convinced by that and Koushi shakes his head.

"You're supposed to be on my side here" he tells Daichi. 

"When you say stuff I agree with, I'm on your side" 

"Someone please remind me why I even like you" 

"Because I'm _so Daichi_ " Daichi tries to imitate Koushi's voice and smirks. 

"Shut up" Koushi let's his torso fall down on Daichi's lap and watches Daichi who's watching him. 

"I'm here too" Asahi reminds them and they both start laughing. 

They keep talking for sometime but Daichi's hand in Koushi's hair makes him pretty tired and next thing he knows is that he wakes up, not laying on Daichi anymore. Daichi's sitting next to him though, playing some video game with Asahi. 

"Hey you" Daichi says, without looking away from the screen.

"Why did you let me fall asleep" Koushi complains "Now I slept through your birthday and my last day here" 

"You seemed tired and you were the one complaining earlier that you wanted to keep sleeping so it can't be that bad" Daichi replies and Koushi sighs, closing his eyes again for a few seconds. 

"When do we go outside?" he asks them. 

"At ten I guess" Daichi answers, before cursing the game because Asahi just won. 

"You're absolutely horrible at those games" Asahi notes and Koushi snickers. 

"That's in an hour, how long did I sleep" Koushi's a but mad at himself for falling asleep. It's kind of Daichi's fault though. He didn't have to be that comfortable. 

"I don't know, some hours" Daichi shrugs his shoulder "But you kept my siblings away, they came inside some time ago but you were sleeping so I told them to leave again" 

"Can't believe they actually listened" Koushi mutters. 

"Ah fuck I still haven't given you your other presents" Koushi suddenly notices and stands up to get them.

"They can't be compared with the star thing and maybe I bought them more for myself but here" Koushi admits. 

"You gave me a cooking book for spicey things-" Daichi stares at him and Koushi tries to act innocent. 

"You said you could cook so why not give you things to cook for me"

"You're absolutely horrible Suga" Daichi says but it's clear he's not serious. 

Daichi's unwrapping the pillow and of course he looks a bit confused "Why that?" 

"Dumbass, it's a symbol for us living together once I'm back, I have the same pillow in a different colour" Koushi tells him and Daichi furrows his eyebrows before shaking his head, smiling a bit. 

Daichi's sister enters the room "I should tell you to wake up Suga" she tells them and Koushi feels a bit embarrassed that Daichi's mother knows about him falling asleep on her son's birthday. 

"Well he already is" Daichi points at Koushi who gives a thumbs up. 

"Right, then you also have to get ready because mom said she won't let you go out with sweatpants" Daichi's sister tells Daichi and smirks a bit when Daichi groans. 

"What does she always have with complaining about my clothes" 

"Well it is a bit shitty to wear sweatpants on new year's eve" Koushi admits with a questioning look. 

"I should be allowed to wear whatever I want" Daichi states and Koushi puts his forehead on his shoulder, trying to not to laugh at him. 

Daichi's sister leaves the room again and Daichi sighs but stands up to do what his mother wants. 

"Take the red sweater" Koushi shouts when Daichi's looking at his sweaters.

Daichi turns around "So that's what you like?" 

Koushi nods and smirks when Daichi really puts on the red sweater. Koushi's wondering if he can manage to steal it from Daichi and take it to Europe. He'd like that. 

After probably half an hour, the whole Daichi family plus Koushi and Asahi stand outside of the house. 

"I assume you three will leave us now?" Daichi's mother asks them while walking and Daichi nods. 

"Well then, have fun" she says and Daichi's siblings complain a bit before they keep walking and Koushi looks after them.

"So where do we go?" Asahi asks.

"We could go to that one hill, you know, the one daichi made us run to during training sometimes" Koushi suggests. 

"It was just one single time" Daichi reminds him but Koushi doesn't listen. 

"Let's go then" Asahi starts walking in the right direction.

"Daichi?" Koushi looks at him, while he starts following Asahi. 

"Yeah?" Daichi turns around to him. 

"Do you think someone will notice if I hold your hand?" 

"Mhm maybe on the hill, when other people are there?" Daichi scowls "But right now there's just Asahi here so-" he smirks and holds out his hand. 

"What a smart guy" Koushi teases and takes the hand. 

"Someone has to have the brain in this relationship" Daichi replies and Koushi kicks his leg. 

"Hey, I'm not only the pretty one in this relationship, I also got the brains" 

"Choose one, either the pretty one or the smart one, oh but you can also say I'm both" 

"Asahi" Koushi calls Asahi who turns around "Take him back, I dont want him anymore" 

"I'll pass" Asahi tells him flatly. 

"Seems like I gotta search for a new boyfriend and best friend next year" Daichi tells them and Koushi gasps, fake offended. 

"Asahi lets go, you're my boyfriend now" Koushi let's go of Daichi's hand and takes Asahi's who gasps, not expecting it. 

"You can't say stuff like that" Asahi complains and sighs. 

"Asahi's right, what would your boyfriend say?" Daichi asks. 

"My boyfriend would admit that I'm the smart _and_ the pretty one in our relationship" Koushi informs them, looking at Daichi who looks a bit offended. 

"Mhm no he wouldn't" Daichi takes Koushi's hand again and kisses his cheek which really shouldn't make Koushi as soft as it does. 

"I don't know what your boyfriend would say but your best friend says we're almost there and maybe you should stop bickering" Asahi suggest, Koushi looks at Daichi who shrugs his shoulders. 

"It's still over and hour until new year" Koushi realizes "What are we gonna do now?" 

"I don't know, maybe it was a dumb idea to come here without anything" Daichi replies. 

"It was pretty stupid" Asahi agrees. 

"Maybe we'll meet people we know? Hey maybe they got drinks or something" Koushi tries to make the situation a bit better. 

"Why haven't we met any of our old team mates" Daichi wants to know but neither of them can answer. 

"Nishinoya said he'll come see me tomorrow" Asahi informs them and Koushi gets sad that he won't be able to see him because he'll be gone by then. 

"I gotta meet Ennoshita before I leave again" Daichi states and Koushi scowls because now he doesn't have the time to meet anyone anymore.

"Tell everyone you meet to feel hugged by me" Koushi tells them and decides to ignore the 'more like feel punched' Asahi mutters. 

"Hell we don't even have a blanket, we can't just sit in the snow" Daichi shakes his head.

Koushi sighs "I can't imagine anyone spends new year as boring as we do, why did we forget everything" 

"Because you two are still thinking about each other the whole time?" Asahi suggests and Koushi has to admit that it sounds about right. 

"So _you_ forgot everything" Daichi accuses him. 

"Hey I had to make sure not to catch you doing stuff together" Asahi defends himself.

"We're all hopeless" Koushi admits "You know what we have to do the next time we see each other?" 

They both shake their head so Koushi answers "We need to get drunk together, come on, it's so wild I've never seen either of you drunk" 

"Europe really didn't do him good" Asahi whispers and Daichi hums in agreement. 

"Come on guys, getting drunk together is like forming a very strong bond" 

"Not really" Daichi disagrees but Koushi doesn't listen to him. 

"There was this dude and I really didn't like him but then that one night I maybe drunk a little bit too much and he helped me through it and now we're buddies" Koushi tells them but they still don't look like they like his idea. 

"Well no matter if we get drunk together or not some day, we still have a whole hour where we can basically do nothing" Daichi changes the topic. 

"Shitty" 

"It is" Asahi agrees. 

"We could walk home to me and get a blanket and maybe we have beer, I'm not really sure to be honest" Daichi suggests. 

"That'll take more than one hour probably, come on guys, we can just sit down there on the bench" Koushi points to the single bench on the small hill. 

"The bench that is full with snow?" Asahi asked but Koushi already drags Daichi with him and tries to push the snow away. 

"We'll go home right after so sitting in a bit snow won't do something bad" Koushi promises Asahi who hesitates before sitting down too. 

"Now we wait huh" 

"And do nothing?" Daichi asks with a raised eyebrow. 

"Well I can tell you about the time someone tried to hit on me but I literally said no I can't, I want Daichi" Koushi confesses chuckling. Just one week ago he would have never thought about telling the story and especially not laughing but here he is, holding Daichi's hand who's chuckling too now. 

"Damn you like me huh?" 

Koushi punches his shoulder "No, I'm just your boyfriend and have been thinking about kissing you since probably first year but thanks for noticing that I like you" 

"Hey sorry, I still don't realise it to be honest, I can imagine myself waking up and it has all been a dream" Daichi admits.

Koushi frowns "Asahi please please take him" 

Daichi puts his arm around Koushi's shoulder and leans his head on his shoulder "You wouldn't want to give me away" he says and he's absolutely right. 

"I would" Koushi still says because Daichi doesn't need to hear it, it'll be bad for his ego. 

"I'm so glad I'll be free from you two for the next months " Asahi mutters. 

"But then me and Daichi will live together and you'll come visit us every Saturday" Koushi smirks and Asahi looks like he wants to throw his head into the snow. 

They continue to talk about random stuff, with time, more and more people join them on the hill. They don't know anyone though. 

"One minute guys" Koushi informs them.

"Countdown to Asahi's birthday" he yells and Asahi glares at him, not wanting the attention they now get from the people surrounding them. 

"Can I be cheesy Daichi?" Koushi asks him quiet.

"Sure?" Daichi replies but doesn't get anything more from Koushi besides a small smile. 

The people around them start counting down from ten and Koushi leans closer to Daichi. 

"Hey Daichi I love you" he tells him once they counted down to one. 

"Ah damn" is Daichi's reply "Okay that was cheesy" 

Koushi nods "You allowed me to be" 

"Oh shit wait, you too, I mean me too, I mean I love you too" Daichi confesses and Koushi laughs at how flustered Daichi is right now. 

"Happy birthday" Koushi yells and jumps up to slap Asahi's back. 

"Happy birthday man" Daichi tells him too and also slaps Asahi's back. Asahi tries to smile but maybe his back hurts a bit more than he'd like. 

"Thanks but you really didn't have to slap me" Asahi scowls. 

"It's a birthday slap" Koushi laughs and slaps Daichi's back too "That was a loving slap" 

"What about making your new years goal to stop slapping people?" Daichi suggests hopeful but Koushi rolls his eyes. 

"That would be a bit weird now, wouldn't it?" 

"It'd be very nice actually" Asahi throws in. 

"Never stop dreaming huh" Koushi smiles. 

He'll miss them. He'll miss them a lot. It's only until may and this week has showed him that, time spend away from each other didn't really do anything to their friendship but he doesn't wanna leave them again. 

They continue to watch the fireworks. Daichi's arm wrapped around him and Koushi's head on his shoulder. He feels safe. Feels home. 

* * *

  
They're back at Daichi's. Koushi gives Asahi his presents and says goodbye to him. 

"Try to keep care of yourself while I'm not there okay?" 

"I'm not a child" Asahi complains but it goes under in Koushi's hug. 

"We'll see each other in some months, oh and I expect you to show me a date by then" Koushi raises his finger, threatening Asahi. 

"Stop sounding like my mom" Asahi mutters. 

"Bye, take care and have an amazing day tomorrow, you deserve it" Koushi hugs him one last time before Asahi starts heading home. 

"Now it's us huh" Daichi looks at him. 

"Not yet, remember I'll stay here tonight" Koushi reminds him and Daichi hums smiling. 

"But how am I gonna let you go tomorrow?" Daichi asks. 

"I don't know Dai, I don't know" 

"I don't wanna be the one destroying the mood but you should sleep, you gotta get up early tomorrow, don't you?" Daichi's mother suddenly shows up and Koushi steps away from Daichi and nods. 

"Yeah true, thanks for letting me stay here again" 

"Of course" she only replies with a smile and they walk back to Daichi's room. 

"Do you think we fit together in the bed?" Daichi asks. 

"Not sure but we won't know if we don't try it out I guess" 

That's how they end up together in Daichi's small bed. 

"I think we both will have back pain tomorrow" Daichi admits and Koushi agrees. 

"But I wanna stay like this, I like being close to you" Koushi mumbles. 

"Stop being so damn adorable all the time" Daichi sighs "I love you so much" 

"I love you too so much" Koushi replies. 

Then there's silence but it feels nice. Koushi's looking at Daichi. Daichi's looking back at him. Neither of them says something but Koushi thinks they don't need to say something. 

Daichi's beautiful. Koushi always knew he is but it doesn't stop him from realizing once again every day. He hears Daichi breathing and almost feels his breath and it really shouldn't feel as good as it does. 

Koushi's sure he could stare into Daichi's eyes forever. Daichi doesn't seem to think so because he's slowly leaning closer. Not that Koushi's complaining because now they're kissing and Koushi decides that he likes kissing Daichi as much as just looking at him. Maybe even more. 

They kiss until their kisses get slower and finally stop. Daichi pulls him closer one more time and Koushi presses himself as close as he can to Daichi. 

"I love you Daichi" he mutters, right before falling asleep. 

"I love you too Koushi, so so much" he hears Daichi's reply. He falls asleep, thinking that they're both horribly cheesy but smiling. Today might be one of his favourite days.

* * *

  
Koushi wakes up before Daichi the next day. It's probably because of his nap yesterday but there's something calming about the way he feels Daichi's chest sink and rise everytime he breathes. Koushi does feel weird, listening to Daichi's breath and watching the hands that are holding him but then again, he won't see this for a very long time so he's allowed to. 

Daichi moves and then Koushi gets greeted by the smile he loves so very much. 

"Hey, was it alright?" Daichi asks him but Koushi doesn't understand "Sleeping in my bed together, since it's not really made for two men" Daichi explains and Koushi shakes his head. 

"It was totally fine, though we gotta buy a bigger bed for when we live together" 

Daichi smiles at that and presses a short kiss on Koushi's forehead "I still can't believe we're really gonna do that, it sounds so unbelievable-" 

"I know right" Koushi laughs "I can't believe I can do this now" he kisses Daichi who starts kissing back. 

"I don't want you to leave" Daichi admits when they pull away from each other "I haven't been waiting for this to happen since second year only for you to go away again" 

"Stop stop, you're gonna make me sad, I don't wanna leave you either, of course I don't" 

"Koushi?" 

"Yea?" 

"You're the most annoying person I know but you're making me so damn happy, damn I wanna tell everyone how amazing you are and how funny and sweet and beautiful and-" 

"Oh my god stop Daichi" Koushi laughs, slightly embarrassed "You're" he punches him "The" and punches him again "Most amazing and lovable person I ever met in my whole life and damn it's so hard to not yell I love you everytime I see you' 

"You could have said that without punching me" Daichi complains but he's smiling pretty wide. 

"You're turning me into the cheesiest person ever Daichi" Koushi tells him and kisses him. 

"You're turning me into one" Daichi replies and pulls Koushi closer to him. 

"I think I should stand up" Koushi thinks out loud.

"I hate it" Daichi sighs but lets go of Koushi, who is a bit dissappointed. 

Koushi rolls out of bed and hates it immediately "I'm going back to bed" 

"You won't, let's get dressed" Daichi stands up and holds out his hand to help Koushi stand up too. 

Once Koushi's dressed he realises that he's about to leave Daichi again. It's scary. He shouldn't worry about them, after all leaving to europe led to all of this but he can't help it. 

"Come on, breakfast time" Daichi wraps his arm around Koushi's shoulder and gives him a short kiss on the cheek. Before he can let go, Koushi takes his face and kisses him properly. 

"Breakfast Koushi" Daichi reminds him, freeing himself. Koushi sighs and they walk downstairs. 

Daichi's siblings are already sitting in the kitchen and Daichi's mother prepared breakfast already. 

"I told them to not wake you up" Daichi's mother tells them and Koushi's pretty thankful for it. 

They eat their breakfast, without talking much. Koushi's too deep into thought about not seeing them all to engage in any conversations and Daichi probably too. 

After breakfast, Koushi takes his things and has one last look in Daichi's room.   
Daichi walks up to him and wraps his arms around him from behind. 

"When you're back, I'll hug for a day straight" he promises. 

"I hoped we'd do other stuff than hugging once I'm back" Koushi admits with a smirk when he sees Daichi getting flustered "Hey Daichi, we can also text that kind of stuff, you know the spicy stuff" 

Daichi groans and he bumps his head on Koushi's shoulder "The spicy stuff, god Koushi don't call it that" 

"But we'll do it" Koushi raises his eyebrows and grins.

"Not on text" Daichi disagrees "We'll do everything once you're back" 

"Way to kill the fun" Koushi rolls his eyes. He's a bit flustered as well though, thinking about all the things he'll do with Daichi, once he's back and they live in the own flat. 

"Shut up and get going, you can't be late for your train" Daichi lets go of him and takes a bit from Koushi's things, bringing it downstairs. 

Daichi's siblings both hug him and Daichi's mother holds out her hand for a handshake before pulling Koushi into a hug too. 

"You're good for each other, take care of Daichi" she says quiet and Koushi stops breathing for a second but then she pulls away and waves him goodbye with the siblings. 

"Have a safe flight" she shouts when Daichi and Koushi already left the house. Koushi nods and waves one last time before walking down the street. 

"Your mom's pretty observant" Koushi informs Daichi who looks at him with a questioning look "I think she knows about us" 

"Wait why, what did she do?"

"Nothing, she just said we're good for each other" Koushi smiles a bit. Hearing it from Daichi's mother makes him feel pretty relieved and happy. 

"Well she's right with that" Daichi chuckles and Koushi throws his head back, smiling. 

"Next up is my mom huh?" 

"Only if you want to" Daichi tells him, Koushi rolls his eyes but can't stop smiling. Can't even stop smiling although the thought of telling his mom scares him a bit. Scares him a lot. 

"We'll be together" Koushi only replies and Daichi hums "We'll be" 

They arrive at the train station, way too fast. 

"I wanna kiss you one last time" Koushi admits. 

"We can't just kiss out here in the open" Daichi frowns "I hate it oh my god" 

"I love you Daichi, never forget that, I love you, I love you, I love you" Koushi keeps his voice quiet but it doesn't stop Daichi from blushing. Daichi's always the cutest when he's blushing, Koushi realizes. 

"Your train" Daichi points with his towards the train which is stopping in front of them now. 

Daichi pulls him into a tight hug, whispering "I love you Koushi, damn I love you so much but you should get inside now" 

Koushi's not crying this time but he's close to.  
"See you in a few months, we'll text and call everyday, promise me Daichi" 

"Of course we will" Daichi lets go of him, only holding his hand now while Koushi steps inside the train.

"Text me once you landed" Daichi demands and Koushi snorts.

"I'll text you once I sit in this dumb train and then literally everytime I can" he corrects Daichi and lets go of his hand. 

Daichi's standing outside when the doors close. Koushi's standing in front of the door and watches Daichi waving when the train starts moving. Koushi still stands there when he can't see Daichi anymore. Then he sits down on one of the free seats and looks at his phone. 

There are several messages, he still opens the one from Daichi first ' _texted you first_ ' it says. Koushi starts smiling and starts to text back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stan daisuga
> 
> thanks for reading,,

**Author's Note:**

> In the middle of this i forgot that dads exist so now daichis dad is basically nonexisting,, im sorry 
> 
> also thank you so much for reading!!! (I hope its not as bad as I think it is)
> 
> anyway stan Daichi and Suga, thank you


End file.
